Ketchum és a tündérek
by Yarala
Summary: Natsu egy különös fiút talál Magnolia városában. Kiderül, hogy a pokémonok világából való. Ash a céhben megtanulja, hogy milyen fontos a barátság és az összetartás, sőt még egy nővérre is szert tesz Erza képében...
1. A csillagmágus

Natsu Dragneel komótosan sétált Magnolia utcáin. Nem volt jellemző rá a korai kelés, de aznap korán a céhbe akart érni, hogy előkészítsen a riválisának, Graynek egy „csapdát". Macska társa, Happy nem tartott vele. Azt mondta, majd akkor megy, amikor Gray, és nem marad le semmiről. Natsu kételkedett Happy pontosságában, de ráhagyta. Megéri majd látni Gray arcát. Ekkor egy szag csapta meg az orrát. Benne volt a magnoliai virágillat, és a lakosok illata, de volt benne valami más is. Valami, amit korábban nem érzett, és ez nagyon bosszantotta. Követni kezdte, amíg el nem ért egy sötét kis sikátorhoz. Amikor benézett, látta, hogy neki háttal, az oldalán fekszik valaki a földön. Mellette egy… izé. Legalábbis Natsu eddig nem látott egy ehhez hasonló sárga, egérszerű lényt. Úgy gondolta, ha már ott van, jobban megnézi a párost. Letérdelt és a földön fekvő felé nyúlt.

\- Pika!- kiáltott rá az egér és egy kis villám csapott be Natsu keze elé.

\- He? Ez te voltál?- kérdezte Natsu megdöbbenve.

\- Pikachu! – mondta fenyegetően az egér.

\- Nyugi már, nem bántom! – mondta Natsu.

A sárga lény most hagyta, hogy a hátára fordítsa a társát. Hollófekete haja volt, mint Graynek, csak sötétebb bőre. Wendyvel és Romeoval lehetett egyidős a fiú. Ami aggasztotta Natsut, az a vércsík volt a fiú homlokán és a rengeteg horzsolása.

-Pikapi… - mondta szomorúan a lény.

\- Hát ez nincs magánál. –nyugtázta le Natsu. – Hé! Mi lenne, ha elvinnénk a céhbe? Ott Wendy rendbe hozhatja!

\- Pi? – kérdezte az egér- Pikapi chupika pika!

\- Aha. – válaszolt bizonytalanul Natsu. Nem értette az egér beszédét. – Na gyere!

Natsu felvette a fiút és a céh felé indult. Az egér utána futott, szájában egy piros- fehér sapkával. A céh szerencsére nem volt messze, Natsuék pár perc séta után elérték.

-MEGJÖTTEM! – rúgta be ordítva az ajtót.

\- Te jó ég Natsu, ki ez a gyerek? – kérdezte Erza.

-Hé Natsu, nem úgy volt, hogy előbb idejössz előkészíteni Graynek a „csapdát"?- kérdezte Happy a levegőben lebegve. Úgy látszik, hamar ideért.

\- Mi van? – húzta le Gray a macskát a farkánál fogva.

Erre már Makarov is kinyitotta fél szemét a bárpulton.

-Natsu!- szólította meg fenyegetően- Ugye nem te verted meg ezt a kölyköt?

\- Csak úgy találtam… - mondta Natsu és odasétált a Mester elé.

Mindenki megbámulta a nyomában futó sárga egeret.

-Olyan aranyos! – kapta fel a földről Mirajane.

\- Pika! – kiáltotta felháborodva a kis lény – Pii kaa… - kezdte gyűjteni az elektromosságot, hogy sokkolja Mirát.

A lény legnagyobb megdöbbenésére a villámai egy férfi szájában kötöttek ki. Laxus lenyelte a villámokat, majd rávigyorgott a kis lényre és fenyegetően szikrázni kezdett a fülhallgatója. Nem engedi, hogy Mirát bárki is bántsa.

-Vidd a gyengélkedőre, aztán, ha megjön, megnézi Wendy is.- utasította a Mester Natsut.

\- Pikapi! – kiáltotta a lény, és kiugorva Mira karjai közül, társa után rohant.

A sárkányölő lefektette a fiút egy ágyra. A lény, ami úgy látszott, az élete árán is védte a társát, most az ágyon feküdt. Natsu kifelé indult, de aztán megállt. Végül is ő találta meg a gyereket, talán vele kéne maradnia. Úgy érezte, volt benne valami különleges. És ezt nem csak a fura lény miatt gondolta, ami mindenhova követte.

Ekkor belépett a szobába MIrajane és Natsu úgy döntött, megvárja a bárban a fura srácot. Már úgyis éhes volt.

Pár óra múlva a fiú lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Látta, hogy valaki ágyba fektette és ellátta a sérüléseit. Rajta és az elektromos egéren kívül más nem volt a szobában.

-Pikapi!- kiáltotta az egér és ráugrott a fiú mellkasára.

\- Pikachu!- ölelte meg Pikachut. – Mi történt, haver?

\- Pi. Pika pikachu pi Pikapi. Pikachu!

\- Ja tényleg… elkaptak.

\- Pika!

\- De akárki is hozott ide, illene neki megköszönni, nem gondolod?

\- Pi. Ka. Chu. – mondta beleegyezően Pikachu.

\- Akkor gyerünk!

A fiú látta, hogy a sapkája, a mellénye és a táskája egy széken van. Úgy gondolta, még nem lesz szükség rájuk. Kissé szédelegve kiment az ajtón. Egy folyosón találta magát. A végéről hangok hallatszottak. Arra indult el. Befordult egy sarkon és egy tágas helyiségbe ért. Egy kocsma lehetett, egy csomó ember volt ott. Némelyikük evett, ivott, beszélgetett, vagy épp verekedett. Ahogy a fiú jobban megnézte az embereket, látta, hogy a legtöbbjük idősebb nála, de mind ugyanolyan jelet viselnek. Ki a karján, vagy a lábán, valaki még a nyelvén is. Az épület néhány falán is látta azt a jelet.

\- Felébredtél, kölyök? – kérdezte egy öregember, aki a bárpulton ült.

\- Öö igen. – válaszolta a fiú.

\- NATSU! – ordította el magát az öreg, aztán a fiú felé fordult- Mindjárt bemutatkozhatsz a céhnek.

\- Mi az, Nagypapi? – jött előre az asztalok közül egy rózsaszín hajú srác. Miközben egy másik, fekete hajúval püfölték egymást- Á, te vagy az! – vigyorgott a fiúra- Mira és Wendy jó munkát végeztek.

A fiúnak nem volt ideje válaszolni, mert a két srác tovább verte egymást és nemsokára mindenki köré gyűlt. Mindenkit érdekelt a fiú, és a fura egere.

-Kölykök!- kiáltotta el magát az öreg- Ő az a fiú, akit Natsu reggel _„talált"_ – nézett összehúzott szemmel Natsura- és most végre felébredt. Mutatkozz be! – suttogta a fiúnak.

A fiú egy pillanatra ledermedt, a hirtelen beállt csendben, aztán Pikachu a vállára ugrott. Ekkor beszélni kezdett:

\- Ash Ketchum vagyok Pallet városból és az az álmom, hogy én legyek a legnagyobb pokémonmester!

\- Ash?- kérdezte Natsu- Úgy, mint hamu? Tűzmágus vagy?- csillant fel a szeme.

\- Mi? Nem vagyok! Pokémon tréner vagyok!

\- Pokémon? Az meg mi? – kérdezte egy kék hajú lány.

\- Hát… pokémon. –nyögte be Ash- Ti még… itt nincsenek pokémonok?

\- Soha nem hallottam róluk –csóválta a fejét Makarov.

\- Akkor már nem _ott_ vagyok?- kérdezte Ash megdöbbenve.

\- Pika! – veregette meg a vállát Pikachu.

\- Ez itt Fiore, a Fairy Tail máguscéh- tájékoztatta a Mester.

\- Nem… - zuhant a földre Ash.

\- Jól érzed magad?- kérdezte Mira.

-Pikachu… elkaptak… és… és… -dadogta.

\- Vissza akarsz feküdni?- kérdezte egy szőke lány.

\- Nem… nem. – rázta meg a fejét Ash, aztán fölállt.

\- Biztos jól vagy?

\- Egészen – erősítette meg és megérintette az övén lévő pokélabdáit- szóval a pokémonok, az én világomban ilyen kis lények, mint Pikachu- mutatott a vállán lévő egérre – és ilyen kis labdákba lehet őket gyűjteni – vett egyet elő- Bulbasaur téged választalak!

A céhtagok lábánál megjelent egy kis kék- zöld lény, aminek a hátán valami növény volt.

-Bulba!- mondta a kis lény.

\- Vannak növénypokémonok és állatpokémonok. Róla például nem tudják melyik- utalt Bulbasaurra- Az edzők elkapják a pokémonokat, és különbözően használják őket. Vannak, akik a munkájukhoz használják őket, valakik edzenek és harcolnak velük, mint én.

\- Akkor ez úgy működik, mint a csillagmágia, nem Lucy? – kérdezte Natsu.

\- De. Akkor te valahogy csillagmágus vagy, mint én! – mosolygott Ashre Lucy.

\- Üdv a céhünkben, új csillagmágus! – veregette meg a vállát a sötét hajú, akivel Natsu verekedett- Gray vagyok.

-Aww… Gray-sama olyan helyes, amikor egy kisgyerek mellett van, ruha nélkül!

\- Juvia?! –nézett le magára Gray – Ó basszus! – kiáltotta és elszaladt.

Ash zavartan nevetett. A következő órában mindenki bemutatkozott neki és néhányuk megmutatta a mágiáját. A mágia működéséről egyébként Mirajane tartott hosszú bemutatót. Ash már csak egy emberrel akart beszélni. Azzal a bizonyos Natsuval, aki idehozta.


	2. Munka a céhben

2\. Munka a céhben

Nemsokára megtalálta Natsut. Az egyik hátsó asztalnál ült egyedül. Illetve egy macskával. Pontosabban egy exceeddel, ahogy Pantherlily felvilágosította Asht. A fiú leült Natsuval szemben.

\- Jól vagy? Nem volt semmi az a kirohanásod a céh előtt! – jegyezte meg Natsu. Ash végül is csak egy gyerek!

\- Jól vagyok. – mondta Ash- Csak… meg akartam köszönni, hogy elhoztál. Fura ez az új világ, de a céh nagyon tetszik!

\- Aye! – mondta Happy- És még nem is láttad az egészet!

\- Figyelj… - kezdte Natsu- azt még mindig nem tudom, hogy kerültél oda. Csak követtem a szagot, úgy találtalak meg.

Ash beharapta a száját. Eddig senki nem firtatta, hogy került oda. Ráadásul ő se tudta pontosan. Azután, hogy a Rakéta csapat elkapta… nem voltak neki kellemes emlékek.

\- Nem kell válaszolnod, ha nem akarsz. – lépett mellé Gray, immár felöltözve.

Ash megkönnyebbülten bólintott. És nem csak azért, mert Gray felöltözött.

\- Még nem fejeztük be a harcot, Lángagyú idióta – vicsorgott Natsura Gray.

\- Mert nem akartam, hogy Ash véres fejjel lásson téged, Kancsalka – kontrázott Natsu.

\- Natsu! Gray! – hallatszott Erza fenyegető hangja.

A két srác abban a pillanatban átölelte egymást és angyali mosoly jelent meg a képükön.

\- Igen, asszonyom? – kérdezték kórusban.

\- Ideje már munkát vállalnunk, nem? Mint a legerősebb csapat újra!

\- Vagyis vele? – néztek egymásra.

\- Nem, Ash-el idióták – sziszegte ironikusan Erza.

\- Aye! – kiáltotta Natsu úgy, mint Happy.

\- Hé tényleg miért nem visszük Asht is? – kérdezte Gray.

Erza elgondolkodott.

\- Szerintem ez nem jó ötlet.

\- Ash? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Én szívesen mennék- mondta Ash.

\- Megkérdezem a Mestert – jelentette be Erza- Mester! - kiabálta- Eljöhet velünk egy munkára Ash?

\- Ha ahhoz van kedve. – ordította vissza Makarov.

\- Eldőlt. – mondta Natsu- Már szereztem is melót. Egy könyvet kell elhozni egy könyvtárból, amit egy sötét céh szállt meg. Akkor kereshetünk könyvet ezekről a pokémonokról is.

\- Egy sötét céh? – kérdezte Ash- Annyian vannak, mint a Fairy Tail?

\- Kábé. – mondta Erza.

\- Ó te jó ég. – nyögött fel Ash.

\- Lucy neked megfelel? – kérdezte Erza.

\- Persze – bólintott a csillagmágus- mikor indulunk?

\- Úgy most? – kérdezett vissza Natsu.

Ash elszaladt a cuccaiért és közben a hallottakon gondolkodott. Milyen lehet egy sötét céh?

\- Pikapi!- szólította meg Pikachu.

\- Itt aztán gyorsan mennek a dolgok, nem igaz, Pikachu?

\- Pika!

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól fogunk szórakozni! – mosolygott az egérre Ash.

Pár perc múlva a Fairy Tail legerősebb csapata, Ashel és Pikachuval kiegészülve elhagyta a céhet. Mirajane aggódva nézett utánuk.

\- Biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt ez, Mester?

\- Tudnak vigyázni egymásra – ivott bele a sörébe Makarov- miért, olyan súlyos volt Ash fejsérülése?

\- Nem… - mondta Mira és inkább csak magának mondva folytatta- Mindenki, aki a Fairy Tailbe jön… cipel valamit… fájdalmat. Szomorúságot. Szenvedést.

Natsu csapata a vasútállomásra rohant. Két óra vonatút és egy jó adag séta várt rájuk. A csapat egy olyan vonatra szállt, ahol kabinok voltak, ezért kerestek maguknak egy üreset, majd leültek. Natsu az ablak mellé, majd Gray és Ash. A másik oldalon Erza az ablaknál, mellette Lucy, aztán Happy. Pikachu Ash ölében ült. Alighogy elindult a vonat, Natsu feje elkékült és bekómált az utazástól, és öntudatlanul nekidőlt Graynek.

\- Megint kezdi… - sóhajtotta Gray és ellökte magától Natsut.

\- Hümpfrr – még mindig kómásan.

Aztán Natsu nekidőlt Graynek. Gray újra ellökte. Natsu újra nekidőlt.

\- Nem hiszlek el, Natsu! – sóhajtotta a sötét hajú- Annyira idegesítő vagy! És miért hagyom egyáltalán, hogy nekem dőlj?!

\- Mi a baja Natsunak? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Mozgási betegség – sóhajtotta Lucy – minden járművön ezt csinálja.

\- És ilyenkor öntudatlanul is keresi a hűvösebb helyeket- tette hozzá Erza.

\- Gray egy hűvösebb hely lenne?

\- Mivel jégmágus, alacsonyabb a testhőmérseklete, mint a normál embereké.

\- Akkor mégiscsak kijön Natsuval- mosolyodott el Ash.

\- NEM! – vágta rá Gray, mire a többiek elkezdtek nevetni.

Két óra kemény vonatút után Natsu azonnal megérezte, amint megállt a vonat. Aztán azt is észrevette, hogy kómálása közben hozzábújt Grayhez. Többet nem ül mellé. szerencsére ilyenkor Gray nem mondott semmit. Miután leszálltak a vonatról, egy erdei úton kezdtek el menni. Hegynek felfelé. Ezt meglepően Ash bírta a legjobban. Erza elkönyvelte annak, hogy sok a gyerek energiája, de Lucy rákérdezett, hogy hogy bírja ilyen jól a túrát.

\- Sokat utaztam a barátaimmal, Mistyvel és Brockkal. – válaszolta Ash.

\- Aha… gyalog? – hitetlenkedett Lucy.

\- Néha hajóval, de ja. Gyalog. Így sokkal érdekesebb.

\- Akkor gondolom jól összebarátkoztatok közben. – folytatta Lucy.

\- Aha – szegezte előre a tekintetét Ash.

\- Mi lett velük? Úgy értem, ha mindenhova együtt mentetek…

\- Lucy… - figyelmeztette Erza, hogy talán érzékeny pontra tévedt.

\- Elvesztettem őket. Amikor elvitt a Rakéta csapat. – szorította össze a száját.

\- He? Az a bűnszervezet? – kérdezte Natsu – Miért vittek el?

\- Me… mert…

\- Srácok, hagyjátok, ha nem akar beszélni – tette rá Gray a kezét Ash vállára – mindannyiunknak vannak titkai és rossz emlékei.

Mindenki a gondolataiba merülve lépkedett tovább, kivéve Happy és Pikachu. Happy Pikachu példáját követve Natsuval vitette magát. Ash már kínosnak érezte ezt a csöndet, ezért megszólalt:

\- Én is ismertem egy beszélő macskát. Igaz ő pokémon volt.

\- Tényleg? – csillant fel Happy szeme.

\- Igen. Két lábon járt és emberi nyelven beszélt. Meowth volt a neve. Okos egy macska volt.

Ash bevárta Grayt és Natsut, akik a csapat végén kullogtak.

\- Natsu, Gray… - kezdte Ash- én sok embernek láttam a céhben a mágiáját, de a tiéteket még nem.

\- Erzáét se? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Igaz. Erzáét se. Sőt Lucyét se.

\- Erza mágiája lenyűgöző! – mondta Happy- Sok vér van a végén!

\- Szerintem Gray jege sokkal szebb- jegyezte meg Erza.

\- Ez olyan nosztalgikus! – áradozott Lucy- Az első munkánknál is ezeket mondtátok nekem! Gray csinálj neki is valamit!

Gray összezárta a tenyerét, és pár pillanat múlva, amikor kinyitotta, egy jég pikachu ült a kezében.

\- Azta! – kerekedett el Ash szeme- És te Erza?

\- Lecserélés. –mondta Erza – Ha jól hallottam, tudod, hogy működik Bisca fegyvermágiája. Az enyém is úgy, kardokat és páncélokat idézek meg.

\- Hű! – ámult a fiú – Ezt használni fogod a sötét céh ellen?

\- Persze. Jól megkapják a magukét!- szorította ökölbe a kezét Erza.

\- Öö Erza, nyugi… - nyugtatta barátnőjét Lucy.

\- Natsu és Lucy? Ti mit használtok?

\- Én csillagmágus vagyok – mondta Lucy, és elővett egy ezüstkulcsot- Kiskutya kapuja, megnyitálak! Nicolas!

Egy fehér lény jelent meg Lucy lába előtt.

-Ő itt Plue. – vette fel mosolyogva Lucy- Egy kiskutya.

\- Hmm… - vizsgálta meg Ash- először pokémonnak néztem volna… de inkább hasonlít egy hóemberre!

\- Mi?!- döbbent meg a lány- Plue?! Egy hóemberre?!

Amíg Lucy ezt az ügyet beszélte meg a csillagszellemével, Ash Natsu felé fordult.

\- Tűz sárkányölő vagyok. – mondta Natsu.

\- És ölöd a sárkányokat?

\- Dehogyis! – rázta meg a fejét Natsu – A sárkányok kedvesek!

\- Már amelyik. – szólt közbe cinikusan Gray.

\- Igneel igenis kedves volt! – szállt vitába Natsu.

\- Igneel egy sárkány? – kérdezte Ash.

\- A tűzsárkányok királya! – mondta büszkén Natsu – Ő volt az apám.

\- Az apád? – Ash nem látta az ember és sárkány közti genetikai összefüggést.

\- A nevelőapja – mondta Erza – Igneel állítólag az erdőben talált rá. Megtanította a mágiára, az emberi nyelvre és kultúrára.

\- Ennek ellenére elég kulturálatlan. – jegyezte meg Gray.

\- De Igneel egy nap csak úgy eltűnt – folytatta Natsu – azóta sem találtam meg.

Nemsokára megpillantottak egy magas épületet. Úgy tűnt, nem csak magas, de a föld alatt is elég mélyen elnyúlik. Erza leült egy bokor takarásában és odahívta a többieket is.

\- Nem látok őröket a bejáratnál – mondta- ezért két lehetőségünk van. A Natsu-módszer: mindenkit leverünk és utána keressük meg a könyvet. Vagy az Ash-módszer: lopakodunk.

\- Miért ez a neve? – kérdezte Lucy.

\- Mivel Natsu először a sötét céhet verné le – magyarázta Erza – Asht pedig még nem tudjuk milyen erős. Ezért ő mindenképpen fedezékben marad.

\- Vannak erős pokémonjaim! – mondta Ash – Akkor semmi dolgom nem lesz?

\- Dehogynem. Te mindenképpen a könyvet keresed.

\- Akkor legyen a Natsu-módszer! –jelentette ki Natsu.

\- Inkább keverve – javasolta Gray- Natsu, Erza és én lefoglaljuk a céhet, amíg Lucy, Ash és Happy megkeresi a könyvet.

\- Jól van – mondta Erza – a kevert változat lesz.

\- És hogy néz ki ez a könyv? – kérdezte Lucy.

\- Elvileg sárga, és a Tündérek ura a címe. – nézett bele a felkérésbe Erza.

\- Oké. Indulás! – kiáltotta Natsu.

Csendben a könyvtár ajtajához mentek. Erza ragaszkodott a kúszáshoz, de Lucy lebeszélte róla, hogy „ha nincsnek őrök, nincsenek megfigyelő lacrimák se". Erza ebben kételkedett, de beleegyezett. A könyvtárban félhomály volt és nem láttak senkit. Nem tudták eldönteni, hogy ez jó, vagy rossz jel. Natsu, Gray és Erza a pincék felé indultak el, hogy biztos arra vannak a sötét fickók. Lucy, Ash, Happy és Pikachu az emeletekre indult. Jobban mondva osontak. Elkezdtek minden polcot átkutatni.


	3. A sötét céh és a könyvek

Erza és a két fiú a polcok árnyékában lopakodtak. Egyszer csak Natsu megérezte az ellenség szagát és elkezdett felé rohanni. De Erza elkapta a gallérját és visszahúzta a polcok közé.

\- Türelem, Natsu – suttogta neki- merre vannak?

\- Egész közel – válaszolta halkan Natsu – engedj Erza!

A lány meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a sárkányölő lába már nem érinti a földet, ezért gyorsan elengedte. Ekkor valahonnan (feltehetően a polcok tetejéről) elsült egy fegyver. Grayt célozta, de a jégmágus még időben felhúzott egy jégpajzsot, és tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a mágikus lövedékre, ami az arca előtt fúródott a jégbe.

\- Gray, ne bambulj! –kiáltott rá Erza és egy kardot idézett a kezébe.

\- Na végre, itt vannak! – kiáltott fel Natsu és a tüzével felsegítette magát a polcok tetejére.

Erza nemsokára követte a Purgatórium páncéljában. Ekkor Gray feleszmélt és utánuk ment. A polcok talán lehettek 70 cm szélesek, ezért nagyon vigyázott. Egy harc közben veszélyes lehet. Elég magasak voltak ezek a könyvespolcok. Átnézett a szomszédos oldalakra. Erza egyszerre öt emberrel harcolt.

-Gray!- ordította mögötte Natsu.

Gray hátrafordult és látta, hogy társa épp kiüt egy késes fickót.

-Figyelhetnél kicsit! – szólt rá Natsu.

Gary bólintott. Talán egy kicsit elbambult. Ekkor Natsut a levegőbe repítette egy támadás. Gray még hallotta, ahogy elküldi a támadóját melegebb vidékre. Aztán leállt ő is harcolni.

\- Ajj, itt sincs… – sóhajtotta Lucy- Mégis mennyi esély van rá, hogy megtaláljuk egy ekkora könyvtárban?

\- Hát, csak nem adnak lehetetlen munkát, nem? – kérdezte bizakodva Ash.

\- Nem vagyok benne olyan biztos. – nevetett fel kínosan Lucy.

\- Pi, pikachu Pikapi! – kiáltott fel Pikachu és elhúzta Asht egy polchoz.

\- Mi az, Pikachu? Párhuzamos dimenziók? –olvasta le a könyv címét Ash.

\- Add csak ide! – vette ki a fiú kezéből a könyvet Lucy. – Gyorsan elolvasom.

\- Hogyan? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Ezzel- vett elő egy szemüveget Lucy – ez felgyorsítja az olvasást.

Alig öt perc alatt Lucy letette a könyvet.

\- Csak Edolasról volt benne szó.

\- Elmész te a fenébe! Ez csalás! – ordította Natsu, amint elrepült mellettük fölfelé.

\- Ez Natsu volt? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Aye! – mondta Happy és utána szállt. Még Natsu is megsérülhet, ha ilyen magasságból lezuhan. Happyék már a kilencedik szinten voltak.

Pár pillanat múlva Natsu lefelé zuhant, Happy pedig utána. Mivel a könyvtár aljáról föl lehetett látni a plafonig, mert kör alakú könyvtár volt, Happynek csak a szintek közötti átjárókat kellett kerülgetnie. Natsu csak zuhant lefelé. Végül Happy elkapta és hirtelen felhúzta. Natsu felnézett a társára és rávigyorgott.

\- Kösz Happy! Menjünk, verjük le őket!

\- Aye sir!

Happy Natsuval repült az ellenfelekhez és a sárkányölő a levegőben legyőzhetetlennek bizonyult. Csak úgy osztogatta a Karyuu no Tekken-eket.

\- Natsu!- kiáltotta Erza – Intézd el őket! – és behúzta Grayt a polcok közé.

\- Igenis! Karyuu no Houkou! – üvöltötte Natsu.

\- Natsu ez egy könyvtár! – pánikolt Lucy az emeleten.

Natsu tüze legyőzte a sötét céhet, de egy csomó könyv is megsemmisült.

\- Jellemző… - sóhajtotta Lucy- és ha közte volt egy fontos könyv?

\- Akkor most jövök én! – kiáltotta Ash – Totodile, téged választalak!

A fiú pokélabdájából egy kék krokodil ugrott elő.

-Gyerünk Totodile, használd a vízágyút! Célozz a tűzre!

A pokémon szájából vízsugár lőtt ki és eloltotta az égő könyveket.

\- Köszönöm, Totodile, térj vissza! – zárta vissza Ash a pokémont.

\- Natsu! Leégetted a kabátomat, te idióta! – ugrott elő Gray és valóban nem volt rajta a fehér kabátja.

\- Nem tetszik valami? – kérdezte gúnyosan a sárkányölő.

\- Netán valami bajotok van egymással? –lépett elő fenyegetően Erza.

\- N-Nincs – dadogták mindketten.

\- Akkor mindenki keresse a könyvet! – adta ki az utasítást Erza.

Mindenki szétszéledt az épületben. Két és fél óra bolyongás után Lucy megtalálta a könyvet. Egy egyszerű mesekönyvnek tűnt. Kimentek a könyvtárból, és bementek az erdőbe, egy tisztásra.

-Elvileg itt kéne találkoznunk a megbízónkkal. – mondta Erza.

Pár percnyi várakozás után egy szalmaszőke hajú lány lépett ki a bokrok közül.

\- ELSŐ MESTER?!

\- Helló, harmadik generáció! – mosolygott rájuk Mavis.

\- Te adtad a felkérést? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Igen. Tudjátok, a Tenroun ez volt a kedvenc könyvem!

\- Kihez beszéltek? – kérdezte Ash.

\- A gyerek nem céhtag. Kérdezzétek meg, az akar e lenni – mondta Mavis.

\- Céhtag szeretnél lenni? – kérdezte Lucy Asht.

A fiú pár másodperc után válaszolt.

\- Lehetne?

\- Persze! Mi befogadunk!

\- Akkor szeretném, igen! Várjatok… Pikachu, jó lesz?

\- Pika Pikapi. – mondta Pikachu beleegyezően.

\- Oké. Szeretnék csatlakozni! – mondta Ash.

\- Hova kéred a céhjeledet? – tolmácsolt Lucy.

\- Azt hiszem ide. – húzta fel bal karján a póló ujját.

Mavis Ash mellé lépett és a fiú csak annyit látott, hogy a karján kezd kirajzolódni egy kék céhjel. Amikor teljesen megjelent, Ash egy hosszú szőke hajú lányt látott rózsaszín ruhában. Fura „fülei" voltak.

\- Ash Ketchum? – kérdezte a lány.

\- Igen.

\- Én Mavis Vermillion vagyok, az első mester. Örvendek! – rázott vele kezet – Csak azok látnak, akik Fairy Tail tagok. Egyébként ez is csak az asztráltestem.

\- Mavis… Ha annyi időd van így szellemként, miért nem kerested meg te a könyvet?- kérdezte Erza.

\- Hátööö… találkozóm volt… valakivel… valahol… és talán valaki mással is…

\- Te most elpirultál? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza Mavis.

\- Még így szellemként is?!

Lucy karon ragadta Mavist és elfordult vele.

\- Ki ez a szerencsés? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

\- Izé… nem mondhatom el.

\- De nekem igen! – fűzte tovább Lucy.

\- Tényleg nem!

\- Naaa!

\- De nem lehet…

Lucy még egy darabig kérlelte Mavist, de az Első Mester nem engedett.

\- Nem kéne szólni nekik, hogy minden egyes szót hallunk? – kérdezte Ash Natsutól.

Natsu megvonta a vállát.

\- Valahogy én sem akarom tudni, ki az.

\- Miért?

\- Megérzés –vonta meg újra a vállát.

Végül Mavis nem mondta el, kivel volt találkozója, hamarosan menni készült.

\- Első Mester, köszönöm a céhtagságot! – mondta csillogó szemmel Ash.

\- Majd lehetne, hogy elolvasom a könyvedet? – kérdezte Lucy.

\- Persze. Legközelebb mindenképp átadom. – ígérte mosolyogva Mavis és befelé indult az erdőbe.

\- Hé Mester, nem fizetsz ki minket? – kérdezte Natsu.

\- Nem írtam jutalmat a felkérésre. – nézett vissza a válla fölött Mavis. – De nézzétek! Lett egy új tag! Hát nem csodás? – futott el nevetve.

\- Ennyit gürcölni… és visszafele is vonatozunk… - sóhajtotta Natsu.

\- Szívesen lehűtöm azt a forró fejedet, Lángagy. – ajánlotta fel gúnyosan Gray.

\- Haha, Ferdeszemű megszólalt.

\- Mit mondtál?!

\- Jégagyú marha!

\- Erza szolgája!

\- Ti velem szidjátok egymást?! – háborodott fel Erza- Adok én nektek!

Erza mindkét kezébe idézett egy kardot és üldözőbe vette a két fiút. Azok futottak előle, a város felé. Happy felettük repült, és szurkolt Natsunak.

\- Valóban jó dolog egy céhhez tartozni, nem igaz? – kérdezte Ash.

\- A legjobb dolog a világon! – mondta Lucy.

\- Zeref! Zeref! – szaladt fel a hegytetőre Mavis.

Az egyik sziklaszirten egy fekete hajú fiú ült törökülésben. Mavis mögé futott és átölelte.

\- Nézd, megszereztem! Ez a kedvenc könyvem!

\- Örülök, Mavis.

\- Téged jobban érdekel, hogy találkoztam e vele, igaz Zeref?

\- Igen. – sóhajtotta Zeref.

\- Ne aggódj, Larcade jól van. – mosolygott rá Zerefre Mavis.

\- És az öcsém?

\- Az öcséd…

\- Ugye nincs baja?

\- Dehogy! A legtalpraesettebb! A legbátrabb!

\- Örülök – mosolyodott el szomorúan Zeref.

\- Én is. De miért nem találkozol vele?

\- Még nem jött el az ideje. Azt sem tudja, ki vagyok.

\- De, ha elmondanád neki…

\- Még nem kész rá. – jelentette ki.

Mavis leült mellé és ráhajtotta a fejét Zeref vállára.

\- Úgy hiányzik! – fakadt ki Zeref.


	4. Telihold

Mire visszaértek a céhbe, már besötétedett. Így jött a kérdés: hol aludjon Ash. A Fairy Hills- ben biztos nem. Makarov felajánlotta a gyengélkedőt, hogy, ha nincs helye Ashnek, nyugodtan aludhat ott. Az ifjú pokémon tréner valamelyik új csapattagjával szeretett volna éjszakázni. De Natsu, Happy és Lucy már hazament és csak Gray üldögélt unottan az egyik asztalnál.

\- Gray?

\- Hm?

\- Én igazán nem akarok a terhedre lenni, de Pikachuval nincs hol aludnunk.

\- Vagyis hozzám akartok jönni? – ráncolta a szemöldökét a jégmágus.

\- Hát…

\- Jó, gyertek – állt fel Gray.

Ash boldogan követte. Gray egy kis, világoskék házban lakott. Már mindhárman ettek a céhben, ezért most Gray előkészítette Ashnek az ágyát.

\- Gray, ez nem a te ágyad? – kérdezte Ash. Feltűnt neki, hogy az egész házban csak egy hálószoba van.

\- És?

\- Én nem…

\- Úgysem aludnék sokat. Most nem.

Ash kérdőn nézett rá, de mivel Gray nem mondott többet, ő sem szólalt meg. Nem sokkal később Ash lefeküdt. Gray még párszor benézett hozzá, aztán felment a háza tetejére és csak nézte a holdat és a csillagokat.

-Ur… merre lehetsz?

 _Eközben egy másik világban…_

-Jess, biztos, hogy jól döntött a főnök? – kérdezte egy lila hajú srác, nevén nevezve James.

\- Ő a főnök, ne kötekedj vele. – válaszolt a lány, név szerint Jessie.

\- Na jó, de ezután kit fogunk üldözni?- nyávogta Meowth, a macskapokémon.

\- Ki tudja? – sóhajtotta Jessie – Azért sajnálom, hogy a főnök kísérlete nem sikerült.

\- Szegény vakarcs…

\- Jessie, James, Meowth! – szólította meg őket egy tag- Giovanni látni akar titeket!

A három barát sóhajtott, és követték a tagot a főnökük irodájába. Giovanni nekik háttal ült a székében.

-Mivel elhoztátok a kölyköt – kezdte a főnök- hálával tartozom nektek.

Giovanni felállt és lassan feléjük sétált.

\- Gratulálok, elő lettetek léptetve.

A három tagnak nem volt kedve örülne, sem mosolyogni.

-Leléphettek.

Jessie, James és Meowth nem szóltak semmit, amíg ki nem értek a Rakéta csapat bázisáról.

\- Megkaptuk azt, amire vágytunk, de a vakarcs…

\- A főnök nem döntött jól. – csóválta a fejét szomorúan James.

 _Visszatérve…_

\- Mi a fenének beszélsz magadban, Jégagy? – kiáltott fel a tetőre Natsu, miközben a ház falán mászott.

\- Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte halkan Gray.

\- A bajtársam vagy, akármennyire is nem akarom. És a bajtársakat nem hagyjuk magukra.

\- Itt van Ash.

\- Ash nem tud róla.

\- Miért, te tudsz?

\- Aha.

Mindketten hallgattak.

\- Gray? Nem tudtam hol vagy… - jött fel a szemét dörzsölve Ash- Natsu?

\- Hali! – intett Natsu.

\- Baj van?

\- Nincs! – vágta rá Gray.

\- Graynek ezen a napon haltak meg a szülei. – mondta Natsu, és nem becézte sehogy sem a riválisát.

\- Szülők… - motyogta Ash- Sajnálom.

\- Rendben van. –mondta Gray.

\- Tudtam, hogy mégiscsak kijöttök egymással. – jegyezte meg Ash.

\- Gray egy idióta.

\- Te is.

\- Mi van?!

\- Hallottad!

\- Gray a társam, és a társaknak segíteniük kell egymást – eresztette el a füle mellett Gray megjegyzését Natsu.

\- Megosztani egymással az örömöt, a bánatot. Ezt jelenti céhnek lenni. – folytatta Gray.

\- Megosztani… értem… - motyogta Ash.

\- Téged is bánt valami, ugye?

Ash bólintott.

\- Most mondd el, kérlek.

\- Egy céh vagyunk! – helyeselt Natsu.

Ash belefogott a történetébe.


	5. Ash meséje

Ash, Misty és Brock egy erdei ösvényen mentek. A nap szépen sütött, úgy tűnt, semmi sem ronthatja el ezt a napot.

-Odanézz! – mutatott egy bokorra Misty – Egy vaporeon! Régóta szeretnék egyet!

A vaporeon befutott az erdőbe, Misty pedig utána. Ash és Brock kicsit távolabb lihegtek mögötte. Ha pokémonokról volt szó, Misty nagyon gyors tudott lenni. Ashék nemsokára beérték a lányt, aki a sarokba szorított vaporeon előtt állt. Brock a lány mellé lépett és figyelte, a pokémon befogását. Ash valami furcsát látott az egyik fánál. Közelebb ment megvizsgálni. De mielőtt még elérhette volna a fát, beszakadt alatta a föld. A fiú egy hangos kiáltással érkezett a gödör aljára. A Rakéta csapat újabb csapdája, ő pedig belesétált.

\- Pikapi? – kérdezte mellette Pikachu.

\- Jól vagyok. Srácok! Misty! Brock! Hahó! – kiabálta.

\- Ash? – hajolt a gödör fölé Misty – Miattad elszalasztottam a vaporeont!

\- Sajnálom… szedjetek ki, kérlek!

A pokémontrénerek fölé egy macska alakú léghajó érkezett. Fentről leeresztettek egy kötelet, és Ash körül egy ketrec emelkedett ki. A ketrecet felhúzták, és se Misty, se Brock nem tudta megállítani, akármilyen pokémont is használtak.

\- Végre sikerült! – ujjongott a léghajóban a három balfék.

\- Nem lesz baj, ha a vakarcsot is visszük? – kérdezte James.

\- Nem hiszem, a főnöknek legalább be tudjuk bizonyítani, hogy ki győzött le eddig minket. – válaszolta Jessie.

\- Mit akartok? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Amit mindig… Pikachut! – nyávogta Meowth.

\- Nem kapjátok meg! Pikachu, villámcsapás támadás!

\- Pii kaa… CHUU!

A ketrec feltöltődött elektromossággal, de Ashen kívül senkinek nem ártott. A Rakéta csapat nevetett.

\- Pikapi?- kérdezte Pikachu aggódva.

\- Semmi baj, Pikachu…

\- Attól tartok, vakarcs, alkut kéne kötnünk. – mondta Jessie.

\- Mi van?

\- Ha Pikachu ájulásig sokkol téged, nem dobjuk ki a pokélabdáidat szerte az erdőben.

Ash csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a labdái Jessie kezében vannak. Biztos elvették valami kütyüvel. A fiú pár pillanatig gondolkodott csak.

\- Pikachu, támadj meg!

\- Pika?- kérdezte elképedve a pokémon.

\- Azt mondtam, sokkolj!

\- Pikapi!

\- Pikachu, kérlek!

\- Pikapi… - nézett gazdájára szomorúan Pikachu, aztán gyűjteni kezdte az elektromosságot – Pii kaa chuuu!

Ash felordított és ájultan elterült a ketrec alján.

\- Ez nem volt kegyetlenség, Jessie?

\- A főnöknek kell a vakarcs.

\- Miért?

\- Azt nem tudom.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, miért. Eddig nem nagyon érdekelte, amíg meg nem tudta a nevét. –jegyezte meg Meowth.

Ash a Rakéta csapat főnökének ajtaja előtt állt. Kezét megkötözték, száját betapasztották, pokélabdáit elvették. Két csapattag állt mellette, őrként. Majd beléptek a szobába. Ash tudta, ki volt Giovanni. A Rakéta csapat vezetője, és megszállott gonosz. Ő legalábbis így gondolta. A fickó a szobában narancssárga öltönyt viselt, hozzá illő nadrággal. Ördögi mosolya volt és a szemei furcsán csillogtak. Asht kirázta a hideg.

\- Ash Ketchum… - mondta Giovanni elmélázva, miközben intett a két csapattagnak, hogy leléphetnek – és a híres Pikachuja. – kocogtatta meg egy üvegdoboz oldalát, amiben a pokémon ült.

A Rakéta csapat főnöke körbejárta a fiút és közben beszélni kezdett:

-Talán furán fog hangzani, de nem véletlenül hozattalak ide. Amennyi kárt okoztál a szervezetemnek!

Giovanni levette Ash szájáról a tapaszt. A fiú nem szólalt meg.

\- De más oka is volt annak, hogy most itt vagy.

\- Mit akar?- kérdezte dühösen Ash.

\- Ez az ok, az anyád volt, Ash Ketchum. – folytatta Giovanni rezzenéstelenül- Delia Ketchum az oka.

Ash nem értette mire akar a férfi kilyukadni. Ha az anyja volt az „ok", akkor ő miért kell?

\- Látom, még nem fogtad fel. Te vagy a fiam.

\- MICSODA?!- Ash úgy érezte, mintha egy vulkánba dobták volna.

\- Delia megszökött veled.

\- MI?- a fiú nem tudta felfogni – AZ NEM LEHET! NEM IGAZ! NEM VAGYOK A FIA!

Ash sokkos állapotba került. Nem tudta felfogni ép ésszel.

\- Anya azt mondta… apa elment egy pokémon utazásra… és egy jó pokémontréner…

\- Én nem vagyok elég jó tréner? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Giovanni.

\- HAGYJON BÉKÉN! MAGA NEM AZ APÁM!

\- Pikapi! – kiáltotta aggódva Pikachu. Barátja idegileg kikészült.

\- Akkor a legjobb lesz felhívni anyádat. – mondta Giovanni és újra betapasztotta a fiú száját.

A férfi leültette egy telefon elé Asht és Deliat tárcsázta. Ügyelt arra, hogy ő ne látszódjon a telefon kameráján.

\- Halló, Ketchum ház. – jelent meg a képernyőn Delia vidám arca – Á, Ash! – kiáltotta boldogan.

Aztán a szeme elkerekedett, ahogy észrevette, hogy a fia szája be van tapasztva és a karján tömérdek horzsolás látszik.

-Ash! – kiáltotta aggódva.

Ash szeméből csak annyit tudott kiolvasni, hogy szomorú. Vagy csalódott. És fél. Az ő babája _félt._

\- Delia, Delia… - mosolygott a kamerába Giovanni- rég láttalak.

\- Giovanni- mondta hűvösen és utálattal Ash anyja- mit keres nálad a fiam?

\- Delia, Delia- mondta a férfi a fejét csóválva- ezek a nyelvbotlásaid… nem fiad, fiunk…

\- Ashnek semmi köze hozzád!

\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez nem igaz.

Delia csüggedten rágta a szája szélét.

\- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte.

\- Csak gondoltam, el akarsz köszönni a kölyöktől – lökött egyet a fián, aki így majdnem lefejelte a kamerát.

\- M-Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte aggódva, és végig Asht nézte.

\- A kölyök segíteni fog a csapatnak.

\- Hogyan?

\- Tudod, vannak tudósaim… de alany nem sok.

\- Hogy mersz ilyet tenni a fiammal?!

\- Delia Ketchum. Te elhagytál. Miatta!- lökött még egyet Ashen, aki most tényleg lefejelte a képernyőt.

\- HAGYD BÉKÉN! – sikította Delia.

\- Tudod te is, hogy nélküle minden olyan lesz, mint régen.

\- Ash nélkül nem tudok élni!

\- Milyen szerető anyád van… - mondta Giovanni Ashnek.

\- Ne tedd ezt vele! Bármit megteszek!

\- Attól tartok, ezzel már elkéstél Delia. De ne aggódj, nem leszel egyedül! Amint végeztem a kölyökkel, megyek érted! – ígérte a férfi és levette Ash szájáról a tapaszt- Köszönj el az anyádtól!

\- Ash… – zokogta Delia.

\- Mama, ne légy szomorú! Visszajutok Pallet városba!

\- De ez az ember… - sírta Delia.

\- Ne aggódj miattam, anya! Hazamegyek!

\- Ajánlom is, Ash Ketchum! – mosolyodott el szomorúan az anyja.

\- Tik-tak, lejárt az idő. Gyere fiam! – Giovanni megragadta Ash haját és elhúzta a telefontól.

\- ASH! – kiáltotta még Delia.

A beszélgetés megszakadt. A nő nem tudta, mit kéne tennie. A Rakéta csapat bázisára már biztos nem ér oda. Mivel jobb ötlete nem volt, sírva Oak professzor laborjába rohant.

Ash félt, hogyne félt volna. Bedobták egy fehér szobába, ahol egy ajtó volt, és olyan ablakok, amiken nem látott ki. A szobában benn volt Pikachu, a pokélabdái, és a táskája. A földön lefeküdt és magához ölelte Pikachut. Aztán csak azt érzékelte, hogy egyre nagyobb a fényesség a szobában, és, hogy az emberek az ablak túloldalán olyasmiket kiabálnak, hogy „az energia megváltozott" és „nem fog sikerülni!". Ash még jobban magához szorította a pokémont és várta a véget. De a halál nem jött. Csak a sötétség, amikor elájult.

\- A fiú… megsemmisült. – mondta az egyik tudós – Uram?

\- Hagyja csak – legyintett Giovanni, és kifejezéstelen arccal kisétált a szobából.


	6. A támadás

-… és a céhben tértem magamhoz. – fejezte be Ash.

\- Hű haver! – csettintett a nyelvével Natsu – Kemény lehetett.

Gray csak hallgatott. Asht nyugtalanította a hallgatása. Egyszerre csak elszégyellte magát. Hiszen Graynek mindenkije meghalt. Ahogy hallotta, a céhben is sokan elvesztették a családjukat. Neki úgy tűnt, az ő története csak egy apróság, amit mindenki félresöpörhetne, mert mások múltja sokkal szomorúbb. De Gray nem szólt semmit a története közben, csak néha bólintott.

\- Gray?

\- Hmm?

\- Elgondolkodtál?

\- Azt hiszem… - biccentett a jégmágus.

\- Gyerünk Jégtömb, vissza a valóságba! – ütögette hátba a barátját Natsu – Tudjuk, min gondolkodsz! De nem érdemes rajta rágódni.

\- Azt mondod, nem emlékezhetek meg a családomról?! – nézett villámló szemekkel Natsura.

Ash el akart tűnni. Kettejük vitája most kezdett elfajulni.

\- Nem azt mondtam.

\- Pedig úgy tűnt! – mondta Gray még mindig dühösen.

\- Nyugalom, Gray…

\- NEM TUDOK NYUGODT LENNI!

\- Gray…

\- Sajnálom. – rázta meg a fejét a jégmágus- Nem akartam kiabálni. De…

Ash átnézett Gray válla felett. Natsu általában vidám arca most aggodalmat tükrözött. Nem tudott mit mondani. De nem is kellett. Gray folytatta:

\- Nem tudnám elfogadni, ha a céhben is meghalnának a társaim. Nem bírnám ki… Nem akarom, hogy elpusztuljon a céhünk!

\- Nem is fog, Jégagy. Nem hagyom.

\- Kösz, Natsu. Tényleg. – mosolyodott el szomorúan Gray.

\- Attól még utállak, remélem tudod.

\- Ne aggódj, én is utállak.

Ash nem szólt semmit. Érezte, hogy a két fiú civakodása nem utálatból fakadt. Úgy fogalmazta volna meg, hogy ők így kommunikálnak egymással. Felnézett a csillagokra. Talán a mamája is ugyanúgy a csillagokat bámulja egy másik világban. Ekkor valami fényesség tűnt fel az égen. Ash egy meteorithoz tudta volna hasonlítani, de ez alacsonyan szállt. Egy világító tűzgömb, ami Magnolia híres céhe felé tartott. Végül belecsapódott a Fairy Tailbe.

-A CÉH! – ugrott talpra Gray és Natsu.

Natsu és Gray nem pazarolták az idejüket rá, hogy a házon keresztül menjenek. Egyszerűen leugrottak a tetőről és lélekszakadva a céh felé kezdtek rohanni. Ash a biztonságosabb utat választotta, Pikachu után kiáltott, majd ő is futni kezdett.

Natsu és Gray már az épületnél oltották a lángokat. Az egész céh egy nagy romhalmaz volt. Ash előhívta Totodile-t és vele kezdte megfékezni a tüzet.

Aztán egy óriási kéz tolt el egy nagy adag törmeléket. Láthatóvá vált a Mester óriás alakja, amint Mirajanet és Laxust védte. Szerencsére mind éltek és egyikük sem sérült meg súlyosan.

\- Nagypapi! – kiáltotta megkönnyebbülten Gray.

\- Kölykök! – üdvözölte őket is a Mester.

\- Más is volt benn? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Csak mi hárman.

\- Mi volt az a tűzgolyó? – kérdezte Natsu.

\- Úgy tűnik szánt szándékkal irányították a céhre. – mondta Laxus.

\- Ki volt az? – követelte ökölbe szorított kézzel Natsu – KI VOLT?!

\- Nyugodj meg Natsu! – csitította Mira.

\- Itt majdnem megöltek titeket! Hogy lehetnénk nyugodtak?! – kiáltotta idegesen Gray. Amiről az előbb még a tetőn beszélgettek, most majdnem megtörtént. Kis híján sokkot kapott.

\- KÖLYKÖK! – üvöltötte Makarov – Most a higgadtság a legfontosabb!

\- De, Nagypapi…

\- Holnap kinyomozzuk. – ígérte a Mester – Ma már keveset látnánk.

\- Mi lesz, ha a következő a Fairy Hills lesz?

\- Ha a tagokat akarták volna megölni, akkor oda céloztak volna. De a céhet érte találat, mert tudták, hogy ilyenkor általában már senki nincs benn. Ez csak a figyelmeztetés volt.

\- Egy másik céh?

\- Lehet.

Pár perc múlva a romok előtt állt a fél város és a céhtagok többsége, akik a becsapódást hallották meg.

\- Mindenki hazamehet! – utasította őket a Mester – Holnap mindent elrendezünk.

A céhtagok úgy is tettek, ahogy mondta. Ash Grayjel ment, de valahogy Lucy, Natsu és Happy is csatlakozott hozzájuk, így mind a jégmágusnál aludtak. Bár nehezen tudtak elaludni…


	7. A másik céhek

Reggel elmentek a céh helyére, ahol a többiek már elkezdték eltakarítani a romokat és felállítottak néhány pavilont. Ashék is segítettek, késő délutánig dolgoztak. Aztán megláttak egy másik furcsa tárgyat az égen.

\- Még egy támadás? – kérdezte idegesen Ash.

\- Ez kék. – mondta Gray.

\- Ez a mágikus léghajó, a Christina! – kiáltott fel Erza. Aztán rájött, hogy ez mivel jár. Pontosabban kivel- Ó ne… megint…

\- Baj van? – kérdezte Ash.

Erza nem válaszolt. A társaival együtt nézte a Christinát. Amiből egy kötél ereszkedett le és rajta egy vörös hajú férfi. Pózolva.

\- Ezt a legutóbb megjárta – nevetett Max – akkor csak szimplán kiugrott a léghajóból.

\- Erza –san! – lépett a földre Ichiya – A parfümöd még mindig csodálatos (meehn)!

Erza földbe gyökerezett lábbal, remegve hagyta megszagolni magát a „férfivel". Aztán behúzott neki egyet.

\- Ne szagolgass másokat! – förmedt rá.

\- Men…

\- Te amúgy ki vagy? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Nem ismered a nagyszerű Blue Pegasust? Meehn?

\- Nem igazán…

A léghajóról most három fiú mászott le a kötélen.

\- Hadd mutassuk be magunkat! – mondták.

\- Száz Éjszaka Hibiki! – mondta az egyikük.

\- Szent Éjszaka Eve!

\- Magányos Éjszaka Ren!

\- Mi vagyunk a Trimen! – zengték – És a céhünk büszkesége…

\- Ichiya! – pördült egyet Ichiya.

\- Ichiya! – éljenzett a Trimen.

\- Parfüm! – énekelte Ichiya.

\- Parfüm, éljen!

\- Éljen a parfüm!

\- Parfüm, éljen! Parfüm, éljen!

\- Mi vagyunk a Blue Pegasus! – pózolt Ichiya a Trimennel.

\- Ahhaaa – hátrált észrevétlenül Ash a bizarr négyestől.

\- Azért jöttünk, hogy segítsünk újjáépíteni a céheteket! – pózolt tovább Ichiya – Olyan lesz, mint volt. Vagy még jobb!

\- El is kezdem a tervezést. – érintette meg a homlokát Hibiki.

\- A többiek, munkára! – intett vidáman Eve.

A következő nap megérkezett a Lamia Scale. Lyon és Gray rögtön egymásnak feszültek, Erza állította le őket. Majd két nap után Sting, Rogue és Yukino a Saberből. Egy hét után Milliana és Kagura.

Két hét múlva a Fairy Tail majdnem teljesen felépült, ami főleg a többi céh segítségének volt köszönhető. Egy este azonban az ikersárkányok macskái, Frosch és Lector berepült a céhbe.

\- Sting-kun! A céhünket lerombolták! – mondta kétségbeesetten Lector.

\- Fro is így gondolja! – helyeselt szomorúan a békajelmezes macska is.

\- Micsoda?!

\- Ugyanaz történt, mint a Fairy Taillel…

\- Egy másik céh a törvényesek ellen harcol? – kérdezte Yukino.

\- Levy, van már hír a támadókról? – kérdezte Gajeel.

\- Hmm – morogta Levy – a céhjelük megvan, de sehol sem találom, miféle céh lehet ez… Hibiki?

\- Nekem sincs a memóriámban. – mondta a mágus.

Levy meghallgatta, amit a Sabertoothos macskák mondtak, majd számolgatni kezdett.

\- Úgy tűnik, a támadás mindkét céhet ugyanabból az irányból érte… vagyis, ha megvan a kilövés helye, tulajdonképpen megvan a céh is!

\- Hű… te aztán okos vagy! – bókolt a lánynak Hibiki.

Levy elpirult és folytatta:

\- Keletről jött a tűzgolyó. Tehát csak azt kéne kitalálnunk, melyik céh lesz a következő.

\- Gondolod, hogy lesz következő?

\- Szerintem biztos lesz.

\- Nálad okosabb és szebb lánnyal még életemben nem találkoztam… - folytatta Hibiki.

\- Chh… - mondta Gajeel és felemelte a lányt a ruhájánál fogva.

\- Gajeel? – pirult el a lány.

\- Melyik céh lesz a következő? – kérdezte a vas sárkányölő.

\- Azt hiszem a Mermaid Heel.

Gajeel bólintott de még mindig nem engedte el Levyt.

\- Gajeel?

\- Ja, persze persze. – engedte le a lányt.

\- Most az a legfontosabb, hogy megvédjük a Mermaid Heelt. – jelentette ki Levy- Lehetne, hogy két csapatra oszlunk. Az egyik csapat elmegy segíteni a Sabertoothnak. A másik csapat elmegy, és megkeresi a sötét céhet.

\- És kik lesznek a kereső csapatban? – vigyorodott el Gajeel.


	8. A kereső, avagy a legerősebb csapat

\- Én menni akarok! – csapott az asztalra Natsu.

\- Azt nem hagyom, hogy egyedül arasd le a babérokat, én is megyek! – jelentkezett Gray.

\- Valakinek vigyáznia kell rátok. Csatlakozom. – mondta nyugodtan Erza.

\- NEM VAGYUNK KISGYEREKEK! – kiáltotta kórusban Natsu és Gray.

\- Engem se hagyjatok itthon! – jelentkezett Lucy.

\- Rám is szükség lehet! – mondta Wendy.

Ötükhöz még csatlakozott Ash, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia és persze Happy, Charle és Lily is. A másik céhekből Lyon, Sherria, Sting, Rogue és Yukino, valamint Ichiya a Trimennel. Azért mentek ennyien, mert ez a sötét céh erősebbnek tűnt a többinél, ráadásul nem is ismerték. A Mermaid Heelhez Kagura és Milliana hajóján mentek. A sárkányölők nagyon tiltakoztak ellene, de szerencsére Wendy mindegyikükön használta a Troia-t ezért az útjuk viszonylag könnyen ment. A legtöbben napoztak, Wendy és Sherria egymással játszottak. Hibiki az utóbbi időben rámozdult Levyre, amit Gajeel zavartan nézett, de, ha valaki ezt szóvá tette, azonnal elfordult és letagadta az egészet. Ash vidáman nézett körbe a fedélzeten. Örült, hogy egy ilyen társaság része lehet. Azt viszont furcsának találta, hogy Ichiya egy fekete tangában „táncol" Erza előtt. A vörös hajú lány ezt nemsokára megelégelte, és kidobta Ichiya-sant a hajóból.

\- Ash-san! – hallott maga mögött egy félénk hangot.

Hátrafordult és Wendyt látta Sherriával.

\- Sherriával arra gondoltunk, kimegyünk úszni a tengerbe. Szeretnél te is jönni?

Ash elkerekedett szemmel meredt egy pillanatig a két lányra. Még egyikőjükkel sem beszélt sokat, meglepte, hogy elhívják. Aztán elmosolyodott és bólintott.

\- Persze! Pikachu, jössz?

\- Pika pikachu. – intett a pokémon, hogy nem. Jól érezte magát, napszemüvegben feküdt egy nyugágyon.

A trió beugrott a vízbe és úszni kezdtek a hajó mellett. Néha megálltak és fröcskölni kezdték egymást, amiből általában Ash jött ki vesztesként. A két lány Égi mágiája ellen nem volt esélye, még Totodile- al sem. Most amúgy is minden pokémonját kiengedte és a hajón voltak.

\- Vááá imádom a hajókat! – ugrott melléjük egy bombát Natsu.

\- Natsu! Kihívlak egy vízi csatára! – ordított a hajón Gray – Biztos, hogy én nyerek!

\- Ááááá Gray-sama, nincs rajtad a fürdőnadrágod! – hallották Juvia hangját.

\- Nem számít! – ugrott át a hajó korlátján a vízbe.

\- Gray- san! – takarta el a szemét Wendy.

Sherria és Ash nevetett. Natsu a vízben hátrányban volt, de Grayjel még így se tudták egymást legyőzni. Végül mindketten visszamásztak a hajóra, amit Yukino és Juvia sikoltozva fogadott. Na igen… nem voltak hozzászokva Grayhez.

\- Ash-san! Sherria! Versenyezzünk, ki tudja gyorsabban körbeúszni a hajót! – nevetett Wendy.

\- Oké! – mondta Ash – De szólíts csak Ashnek.

\- Rendben!

\- Rajt! – kiáltotta hirtelen Sherria és úszni kezdett.

Ash és Wendy gyorsan követték, de Sherria nyert. A rózsaszín hajú lány ugrott párat a vízben örömében, aztán a távolba mutatott.

\- Nézzétek! Delfinek!

\- Hű! Lenyűgöző! – mondta bámulattal Ash.

\- Még nem láttál delfineket? – kérdezte Wendy.

\- Nem igazán…

\- Akkor gyere! Nagyon barátságosak! - nevetett Sherria és felmászott az egyik delfin hátára.

Wendy és Ash követték a lány példáját és felkapaszkodtak ők is egy-egy állat hátára. A delfinek körbe-körbe ugráltak velük. Úgy tűnt, ők is élvezik a játékot.

Erza a hajó korlátjára támaszkodva figyelte őket. Jó volt látni a fiatalokat így játszani.

\- Elméláztál, nővérem? – jelent meg mellette Kagura.

\- Azt hiszem… Te nem akarsz fürdeni?

\- Egész évben a tenger mellett vagyok. Egyenlőre elegem van belőle – nevetett.

A hajó egy másik részén Levy olvasott. Már fel sem tűnt neki Hibiki jelenléte.

\- A szemüveg nagyon jól áll neked!- mondta Hibiki.

\- Hívhatunk Szépségnek? – kérdezte Eve, aki Rennel úgy döntött, segít a barátjának a „csábításban".

Levy annyira belemerült az olvasásba, hogy már észre sem vette a Triment. Gajeel egy kicsit távolabbról nézte őket. Valahogy tudta, hogy a lány sosem akarna Hibikivel járni, mégis bosszantotta a Blue Pegasusos fiúk jelenléte Levy körül. De nem akart beleszólni, mert akkor megkapná, hogy szereti Levyt. Ami nem is lett volna hazugság. Szerette, mint bármelyik más céhtag. Ő legalábbis így gondolta. Majd megrázta a fejét, hogy kiverje az ilyen gondolatokat a fejéből.

\- Itt nagyon finom a kivilé. – lépkedett mellé Pantherlily mancsaiban egy kis pohárral – Te nem kérsz? Ezek a lányok nagyon értenek a főzéshez és a gyümölcslevekhez!

\- Nem kösz.

\- Zavar a Trimen? – kérdezte a barátját vigyorogva.

\- NEM! – válaszolta Gajeel indulatosan, ám ezzel pont elárulta magát.

Gajeel a következő pillanatban fellélegzett, mert Happy repült melléjük és elhívta Lilyt azzal, hogy „Natsu annyira elszállt magától, hogy az árboc tetejéről akar leugrani, segítsen leszedni", ezért megmentette Lily újabb kérdései elől. Aztán úgy döntött, elmegy megnézni, miként szállítják le Natsut a fedélzetre.

\- Happy! Nézd, nem vagyok rosszul! Innét beleugrok a tengerbe!- kiáltotta a macskájának a tűz sárkányölő.

\- Natsu, ne legyél bolond! Mássz le onnan, vagy szólok Erzának!

\- Nem érdekel! Leugrok! Először a hajó orrára és onnét a tengerbe!

\- Nem fog sikerülni… - csapott a homlokára a kék exceed.

\- Kérsz kivilét? – kérdezte Lily Happy mellett.

\- Hát… ja! – vette ki a párduc kezéből a poharat és beleivott.

Amint lenyelte, lenézett a hajóra, aztán a tengerre.

\- Mit keresek én itt? – kérdezte elsápadva.

\- Natsu, nem emlékszel? Le akartál ugrani a tengerbe!

\- Nem… de asszem tényleg leugrok… ez a hajó himbálózik…

\- Persze, hiszen hajó! – mondta Lily – Megszűnt a Troia hatása? A kivilétől?

\- Lehet… - emelte fel Happy Natsut és lerepült vele a fedélzetre.

A sárkányölő a korláthoz botorkált és kihajolt a hajóból.

\- Rosszul vagyok… - motyogta.

Charle a korláton lépdelt felé és átnyújtott neki egy pohár vizet.

\- Szóljunk Wendynek?

\- Eeehrrmmm… - morgott Natsu.

Charle annyiban hagyta, nem tudta, mi a válasz. A tengeren viszont Ash és a lányok szemtanúja volt Natsu „megmentésének".

\- Úgy látszik, ha túl sokszor használom a Troia-t nemcsak elveszti a hatását, de olyan állapotba hozza az embert, mintha részeg lenne – húzta el a száját Wendy.

\- És a kivilé még rásegített a hatása elvesztésében. – mondta Sherria.

\- Megyek segíteni… - szállt le a delfinjéről a lány.

\- Miért Wendy? Úgysem tudnál segíteni. A Troia nem fog működni.

\- Igazad van, Sherria. – nézett a barátnőjére az Égi sárkányölő.

A delfinek füttyögni kezdtek, hogy ideje menniük. Sherria és Ash leszálltak a delfinekről és nézték, ahogy távolodnak. Aztán úgy döntöttek, visszamennek a hajóra, mert nemsokára elérik a partot. A két lány először Asht segítette fel a mágiájával, aztán magukat is.

Nem sokkal később meglátták a partot és a Mermaid Heel céhét.


	9. Az erdőben

Ash a többiekkel a hajó elejére futott. Látni akarta a kikötést.

A Mermaid Heel egy tengerparti házikó volt, étteremmel. Mellesleg női céh, ezért Ichiya, Eve és Ren rögtön elment flörtölni néhány lánnyal. Hibiki még mindig Levyt követte mindenhova.

\- Legyetek üdvözölve a céhünkben! – mondta ünnepélyesen Risley – Mellesleg soha ne becsülj le egy molett lányt!

\- Úgy lesz… - ígérte Ash megdöbbenve. Mindig elcsodálkozott, hogy milyen sok érdekes ember él ebben a világban.

Kagura és Milliana elmondtak mindent a barátnőiknek. Ők a vártnál derűsebben fogadták a hírt, hogy valószínűleg megtámadják őket. A biztonság kedvéért kiürítették már akkor a céhet és egy kicsit távolabb felállítottak egy nagy sátrat, és oda vittek minden értékesebb holmit.

Amint beesteledett, állítottak 3 őrt, hogy figyelje a tűzgolyó érkezését. Ez négy napig nem jött. Az ötödik éjszaka, éjfélkor Erza verte fel a társaságot, hogy megérkezett a támadás. A Mermaid Heel elpusztult. Nem állítottak fel köré védővarázslatot, hadd higgye csak a sötét céh, hogy sikerült a terve.

Még aznap éjjel elindult a csapat felderíteni, hogy merről is jött a tűzgolyó. Levy most látta az egészet, ezért pontosan meg tudta mondani, hogy milyen messze is van a sötét céh. A lány úgy becsülte, néhány órára a Mermaid Heeltől.

A társaság hajnalra Levy vezetése szerint elérte a sötét céh főhadiszállását. Ami egy erdő volt. Lily felrepült Levyvel, és a felderítésük alapján úgy tűnt, semmi nincs az erdőben.

\- Pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy itt van… - erősködött Levy.

\- Akkor hol? A föld alatt?

\- Még az is lehetséges. Talán szét kéne válnunk, és úgy keresni.

\- Az olyan lesz, mintha az Oracion Seist üldöznénk. – jegyezte meg Erza.

\- Ha szétválunk, hamarabb megtaláljuk. – mondta Lyon.

\- De nem tudjuk, milyen erősek! – mondott rögtön ellent Gray.

\- Akkor senki nem megy egyedül. – zárta le Erza – Szétválunk, de senki ne maradjon egyedül! Főleg Ashre vigyázzatok!

\- Meg tudom védeni magam… - morogta a pokémontréner.

\- Szépség, én megvédelek! – ajánlkozott Hibiki Levynek.

\- Hát… köszi, de nem szükséges… Gajeel-al szoktam egy csapatban lenni…

Hibiki lesújtva meredt Levyre, aztán Gajeelra. Aztán megint Gajeelra. Szomorúan csóválta a fejét aztán elment a Trimenhez, de még visszaszólt Levynek:

\- Nem tudtam, hogy ti ketten együtt vagytok, de ha szakítanátok, én mindig várni foglak!- mondta nagy átéléssel.

\- Félreérted, mi nem…

\- Mikor lesz esküvő? – kérdezte Eve.

\- Mondtam, hogy mi nem…

\- Tényleg, Juvia! Még mindig nem kérte meg a kezedet Gray? – kérdezte Lyon.

\- Még nem, de már mindent elterveztem. – karolt bele Graybe Juvia.

\- Juvia, engedj el! – követelte Gray.

\- Ha esetleg mégsem kéne Gray… itt vagyok neked! –ígérte Lyon.

Ash érdeklődve figyelte ezeket a bonyolult szerelmi szálakat. Közben Ichiya is Lucy és Erza előtt illegette magát. Aztán amikor Erza szó nélkül elfordult, és kiadta a parancsot, hogy bemennek az erdőbe, Ichiya letörten térdelt a földre. Ash nevetett, megtanulta, hogy talán jobb, ha tartja a távolságot Ichiyával.

Végül Ash Wendyvel, Lyon Sherriával, Juvia Grayjel (Gray nem kis bosszúságára), Sting Rogue-al, Yukino Lucyvel, Kagura Erzával és Millianával, Gajeel Levyvel, és végül a Blue Pegasusból mind a négyen együtt kerültek egy csapatba. Natsu pedig nem várta meg a csapatok eldöntését, ment a saját feje után, be az erdőbe Happyval. Erza ezért meg is fogadta, hogy legközelebb egy fához kötözi, amíg meg nem beszélik a tervet. Majd mindenki szétszóródott az erdőben.

\- Nos… miért akartál velem egy csapatba kerülni? – kérdezte Ash – Úgy értem, biztos vannak jobb barátaid…

\- Pont azért akartam veled kerülni. – mosolygott a lány- Mert még nem ismerlek annyira. Különben sem nagyon ismerek sok velem egykorút.

\- Miért?

\- A céhben csak Romeo van… Sherria általában messze van. Igaz, Cana el szokott vinni az árvaházba, ott is nagyon kedves gyerekek vannak, de valahogy az sem az igazi.

\- Akkor én már nem is számítok, ugye? –lépkedett Wendy mellett sértődötten Charle.

\- Dehogynem, Charle! Te vagy a legjobb barátom!

\- Pika Pikapi pikachu!

\- Az egér azt mondja, Ashnek meg ő a legjobb barátja. – mondta Charle.

\- Te megérted Pikachut? – kérdezte meglepődve Ash.

\- Ja…

\- Elképesztő!

\- Szóóóvaal – kezdte Wendy – szereted az aszalt szilvát?

\- Ööö… megeszem…

\- Én utálom. Olyan savanyú! – fintorgott.

Ash felnevetett, meglátva a lány arcát.

\- Na de, Wendy! – szidta le rosszallóan Charle.

\- Ugyan már, Charle…

\- Wendy, ugye te voltál az, aki meggyógyított?

\- Nem csak én. Mirajane-san is segített!

\- Csak meg akartam köszönni.

\- Nem kell megköszönnöd! – mosolygott a sárkányölő- Nakama vagy, mint a többiek!

\- Juvia, megtennél valamit? – kérdezte Gray.

 _\- Juvia… szökjünk meg ebből az erdőből és gyere hozzám feleségül!_

 _\- Igen, Gray-sama!_

\- Bármit, Gray-sama! – ajánlkozott szívekkel a szemében Juvia.

\- Nem szállnál le rólam?! – kérdezte az őt átölelő lányt.

\- Ezt az egyet nem, szerelmem!

\- Emlékeim szerint már elutasítottalak párszor…

\- Ez nem állhat közénk, Gray-sama!

Gray morgott még valamit, amit nem lehetett érteni. Megpróbálta lefejteni magáról Juviát, de nem ment neki. Kis idő múlva a fákon megpillantottak néhány házat. El voltak rejtve, alig lehetett őket észrevenni. Gray leguggolt egy bokor mögé.

\- Ez lesz az! – suttogta.

\- Ez olyan romantikus! – fogta Juvia a saját arcát- Gray- samával egy bokor mögött sugdolózunk!

\- Juvia! – nézett rá rosszallóan a jégmágus.

Gray kiugrott a bokor mögül és egy jég gejzírrel elérte, hogy a sötét céh tagjai előbújjanak a házaikból. Elkezdődött a harc.

\- Ice Make Hammer! – kiáltotta Gray.

\- Water Slicer! – kiáltotta mellette Juvia.

A mágusok elég erősek voltak, ami meg is lepte őket. Gray az egyikkel viszonylag sokáig is küzdött.

\- Ez nem volt egy egész céh. – jegyezte meg Juvia.

\- Nem. Vagyis egy csomó ilyen van még szerte az erdőben. Menjünk Juvia, keressünk még! – intett a lánynak – Biztos többet le tudunk győzni, mint Natsu!

\- Igenis, Gray-samaaa! – ugrált utána a kék hajú.

\- HAPCI – tüsszentett hangosan Natsu – valakinek hiányzom.

\- Aye…

Natsu hirtelen megtorpant és beleszagolt a levegőbe.

\- Vannak erre valakik…

Megtett még pár lépést, aztán felfújta az arcát.

\- Karyuu no Houkou!

\- NATSU FELÉGETED AZ ERDŐT! – kiabált Happy.

\- Nyugi, nemsokára elalszik.

Úgy lett, ahogy a sárkányölő mondta, a lángjai nemsokára elaludtak és a helyükön egy csoport megperzselt ember volt.

\- Á, ez így elég unalmas lesz…

\- NATSU, HISZEN ÉPP MOST GYŐZTED LE ŐKET!

\- Egy csomóan vannak még az erdőben. – vigyorgott Natsu – Érzem a szagukat. Így biztos többet le tudok győzni, mint Gray!

\- Ez is megvolt! – zárta vissza Bayleefet Ash.

Már a második kisebb céhet győzték le Wendyvel. Ashnek elég nehéz volt a harc pokémonokkal mágusok ellen, de Wendyvel jó csapatot alkottak.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, Natsu-san és Erza-san hogy állnak.

\- Ők biztos száznál járnak. – legyintett Ash.

\- Lehet… de mi is mindent bele fogunk adni! –mosolygott a lány.

Ash is felnevetett. Valahogy tetszett neki a lány optimizmusa. Egész más volt, mint Misty kemény magatartása.

\- Wendy! – repült feléjük Charle – Azt hiszem találtam valamit!

\- Mi az, Charle?

\- Azt hiszem egy nagyobb bázis. Talán pont a vezető hely! Onnét lőhették ki a tűzgolyóikat. Ha őket leverjük, nem támadhatnak meg más céheket!

\- Mire várunk még? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Ash, nem hiszem, hogy nekünk kéne…

\- Mi a baj, Wendy?

\- Nem biztos, hogy mi ketten elegek lennénk hozzá… - húzta el a száját.

\- Hova lett a jókedved? – most Ash mosolygott a lányra – Mi elkezdjük, és a többiek is ide fognak érni.

\- Talán igazad van. De a legtöbb pokémonod már fáradt.

\- Pikachu még itt van. – simogatta meg a sárga egeret.

\- Akkor támadjunk?

\- Persze!

Ash megfogta a lány kezét és maga után húzva bementek a főbázisra.

Jó adagot sétáltak, lépcsőkön fel, és lépcsőkön le, át csarnokokon. Mígnem el nem érkeztek egy terembe. Ez sokkal nagyobb volt, mint a többi, be se lehetett látni a végét. Egy tűzcsóva száguldott feléjük. Wendy félrelökte Asht és egy égisárkány szárnycsapással szétoszlatta a lángokat.

\- Natsu-san? – kérdezte félénken.

\- Arcanine, gyors támadás! – hallatszott egy hang. Felismerhetetlen volt, annyira visszhangzott az egész terem.

\- Wendy! – kiáltott ijedten Charle.

A vörös kutya egy sötét sarokból ugrott elő és teljes erővel a falnak taszította a lányt. Wendy nem mozdult, ahogy a nagy kutya nem engedte felkelni. Ashben már megállt az ütő, ahogy meglátta a pokémont, de majdnem elájult, amikor meglátta az apját, amint kisétál az árnyékból.

\- Hát szervusz, kedves fiam! Azt hiszem itt a vége… Magmar, tűzokádó támadás!

Ash meg sem bírt mozdulni. Megkövülve állt.


	10. Giovanni

Szorosan behunyta a szemét, de még pár pillanat után sem érzett forróságot. Kinyitotta a szemét. Natsu állt előtte, és falta a lángokat.

\- Hehe… nem rossz ez a pokémon-tűz… - törölte meg a száját.

\- Natsu! – kiáltotta Ash. El sem hitte, hogy a barátja ott van.

\- Te! – mutatott a tűz sárkányölő Giovannira – Ash szerint nem ilyenre kéne használni a pokémonokat! Az meg más, hogy bántani akartad Asht. Az apáknak együtt kéne lennie a gyerekükkel!

\- Semmit nem tudsz – sziszegte a maffiavezér.

\- Többet tudunk, mint hinnéd. – állt támadó állásba Natsu – De annyi elég, hogy Ash nakama, és mindig megvédjük! Karyuu no Tekken! – indult meg Natsu.

\- Tűz ellen a legjobb a víz… Blastoise! Vízágyú!

Natsut olyan erővel kapta telibe a vízágyú, hogy hátratántorodott. Hiába, pokémonok ellen még sosem csatázott.

\- Ennyitől kidőlsz, Lángagy? – jelent meg egy fekete hajú varázsló, aki lassan a harctér felé sétált – Ice Make Hammer!

Gray jégkalapácsa elintézte Blastoiset.

\- Ch… - mondta gúnyosan Natsu.

\- Valld be, hogy nem tudtad legyőzni!

\- Mert nem adtál rá esélyt!

\- Ez csak kifogás…

Ash még mindig sokkolva nézett az apjáról a két fiúra, majd vissza Giovannira.

\- Miért vagy itt? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

\- Tudod, rájöttünk, hogy a kísérlet mégsem rosszul sült el, csak nem azt a funkciót szolgálta, amit kitaláltunk neki.

\- És miért vagy egy sötét céhben? – kérdezte Gray.

\- Én egyáltalán nem vagyok céhtag – nevetett Giovanni – csak találkoztam itt pár jó fej sráccal, akik csatlakoztak hozzám, és jött velük a céhük is. Mindig jól meg tudtam győzni az embereket…

\- Egyáltalán mit keresel Fioréban? – kérdezte Natsu.

\- Hiszen tudjátok – nevetett a maffiavezér- van egy elintézetlen ügyünk a fiammal.

\- Nem fogod bántani Asht! – lépett a két fiú Ash elé védelmezőn.

\- Srácok…- motyogta meghatottan Ash – nem hagyhatom, hogy egyedül harcoljatok. – tápászkodott fel.

\- Ez a Fairy Tail szelleme! – vigyorgott a fiatal pokémontrénerre Gray.

\- Kombinált támadás! Karyuu no… Houkou!

\- Ice Make Freeze Lance!

\- Pikachu, villámcsapás!

\- Celebi, védőfal! – kiáltotta Giovanni.

A kis tündérpokémon védőfala elpusztult a támadásban, de kivédte annyira, hogy Giovanni alig kapott belőle.

\- Francba… erősek ezek a pokémonok…

\- Ez egy legendás… - ismerte fel Ash.

\- Legendás, vagy sem, én legyőzöm! – állt meg biztosan Natsu és egy nagy levegőt vett- Kaminari Karyuu no Houkou!

Natsu villámló sárkányüvöltése elsöpörte Giovanni még talpon maradt pokémonjait, és magát Giovannit is. Giovanni pár pillanat múlva talpra kecmergett.

\- Nem is rossz, kölyök… - lihegte.

Natsu megtántorodott, de még talpon maradt.

\- Ash, még találkozunk! – intett a fiának – Én elhúztam… Ja és az épület megkezdi az önmegsemmisítést pár perc múlva… - vigyorgott.

Giovanni visszahívta valamennyi pokémonját és a szobában lévő egyetlen berendezés felé botorkált. Úgy tűnt, az lehet a szerkezet, amivel átjött a pokémon- világból. Meghúzott egy kart és beállt egy fénylő kapuba, ami eddig úgy tűnt, sehova sem vezet. Most mégis, Giovanni vigyorogva búcsút intett, majd eltűnt. Rázkódni kezdett az egész épület. Natsu előrebukott, de Gray még időben elkapta.

\- Úgy tűnik… kifogytam a mágikus erőből… - motyogta az ájulás határán Natsu.

\- Tarts ki, Natsu! Ki kell jutnunk innen! – biztatta Gray.

\- Natsu-san! Segítek! – futott feléjük Wendy.

Ekkor egy hatalmas szikla szakadt le Wendy és a három fiú közé.

\- NATSU-SAN! – sikított Wendy.

\- Itt vagyok! – kiáltotta Ash.

\- Hála az égnek… - fújta ki a levegőt Wendy – Mindenki jól van?

\- Túl nagy a por… nem látom őket! – kiáltotta vissza Ash- A szikla miatt nem tudok eljutni hozzád se!

\- Keress másik kijáratot! Én összegyűjtöm Erza-sant és a többieket! Charle, menjünk!

Wendy szíve fájt, hogy ott kell hagynia Asht és a két riválist. Mégis, a plafon omladozni kezdett, ki kellett jutniuk. Az Égi sárkányölő hitt a társaiban.


	11. A kiút

\- Pikachu! – kiáltott a barátja után Ash – Merre vagy, haver?

\- Pika! Pikapi pikachu! – hallotta a pokémonja hangját.

Ash elindult a hang irányába és mire elérte a sárga egeret, már egy kicsit a por is leülepedett. Pikachu mellett meglátta a két társát is. Natsu mostanra elájult, és Gray egy követ próbált fintorogva legurítani a karjáról. Ash mellé rohant és elkezdte tolni a követ. Gray felszisszent.

\- Sajnálom…- mondta gyorsan Ash.

\- Próbáld meg megemelni… - javasolta Gray.

Ash többször is nekigyürkőzött a kőnek, de nem tudta felemelni. Így mégiscsak le kellett gurítania.

\- Au… - nyögött fel Gray és magához ölelte sérült kezét.

\- Jól vagy?

\- A karomon kívül rendben vagyok… Natsut viszont nehezebb lesz kivinni…

\- És az önmegsemmisítő? Már nem hullik a plafon.

\- Az még nem az önmegsemmisítő volt – sziszegte a fájdalomtól a jégmágus- csak a szerkezet miatt kezdett omladozni… de az önmegsemmisítő is bármikor működésbe léphet.

\- Értem. Amúgy hol van Juvia és Happy?

\- Juviát elküldtem megkeresni a többieket. Happyról nem tudok semmit. Na de el kéne tűnnünk innen…

Gray lábra állt és intett Ashnek, hogy karolja fel Natsut, és ő is megtámasztotta a még ép kezével.

\- Gray, nem tudnád valahogy átütni azt a nagy sziklát?

\- Asszem eltört a karom – mondta eltorzult arccal – egy kézzel nem tudok varázsolni.

\- Eltört?

\- Ja… - bólintott Gray.

Sétálni kezdtek, egészen a terem végéig, majd be ajtókon, és ki ajtókon. Mígnem újra megrázkódott az épület és egyre több kő kezdett el potyogni. Ash, Gray és Pikachu megszaporázták a lépteik, és közben még a lehulló sziklákat is próbálták kerülgetni. Egy idő után Gray megelégelte Natsu cipelését és amennyire tudta, megrázta a társát.

\- Natsu ébredj! Gyere most már a saját lábadon!

\- Mennék én, ha tudnék… - nézett bocsánatkérő szemekkel a társára Natsu.

Ash annyira meglepődött ettől, hogy majdnem ledobta a sárkányölőt.

\- Mikor tértél magadhoz?

\- Miután elindultunk. – csevegett Natsu.

\- Tee… és még csak életjelet sem adsz! – bosszankodott Gray.

\- Csak… csak adj egy kis időt… - motyogta félig lehunyt szemmel a sárkányölő.

Ash most látta, milyen is, amikor a mágusoknak elfogy a mágikus ereje. Őt is letörte Natsu látványa, de ahogy Grayre nézett, a jégmágus nem nagyon foglalkozott a barátjával. Mármint azzal, hogy beszélni alig bírt. Ash magában végül igazat adott Graynek. Most az a legfontosabb, hogy találjanak egy kiutat.

Graynek volt valami tehetsége ahhoz, hogy mindig megtalálja a helyes utat, mert nemsokára kijutottak az összeomló épületből. Pontosabban akkor értek ki, amikor egy hatalmas robbanás szétzúzta az egész épületet és őket is besodorta a bokrok és fák közé.

\- Ki… kiértünk… - hebegte Ash.

Gray nem figyelt rá, Natsuba próbált egy kis lelket önteni, hogy legalább próbáljon meg felállni. A sárkányölő csak néha méltatta válaszra, de fel nem állt.

\- GRAY! – hallották Lyon hangját az összedőlt épület felől – Gray! Válaszolj!

\- LYON! – kiabálta Gray- Itt vagyunk!

Az ezüsthajú jégmágus becsörtetett az erdőbe, Gray hangját követve és meg is találta őket.

\- Már azt hittem, bent ragadtatok… - morogta.

\- Hát, majdnem. – mondta Ash.

\- Lyon, segíts vinni Natsut! – kérte, vagy inkább utasította Gray.

\- Jó… de ne parancsolgass nekem! – figyelmeztette Lyon – Veled minden rendben lesz? – kérdezte aggódó tekintettel.

\- Természetesen. – bólintott Gray, még mindig magához szorítva törött karját.

Lyon felvette a hátára Natsut és megindult egy irányba. Gray és Ash követték. Elértek egy helyre, ahol a többiek is ott voltak és Sherria és Wendy a többieket gyógyították. Amint odaértek, Wendy hozzájuk rohant.

\- Natsu-san! Rosszul nézel ki! És Gray-san! Mi történt a karoddal? Ash, te jól vagy?

\- Történt egy kis baleset. – zárta le a történetét Gray.

\- Én jól vagyok, kösz Wendy.

\- Meg is kezdem Natsu-san gyógyítását! – jelentette be Wendy és Natsu fölé emelte a kezét.

\- Azt hiszem, én elmegyek Sherriához… - mondta Gray.

Gray a rózsaszín hajú lányhoz ment, aki épp végzett az előző sérülttel.

\- Tudsz ezzel kezdeni valamit? –nyújtotta a lány felé a törött karját.

Sherria megvizsgálta a karját.

\- Elég sok mágikus erőmet elhasználtam, és csonttörést nem is tudok olyan hamar gyógyítani… de a fájdalmat megszüntethetem.

\- Az elég lesz, köszönöm, Sherria. – biccentett Gray.

Ash még nem látott mágiával való gyógyítást, ezért most érdeklődve kapkodta a fejét a két lány között. Wendy gyógyítása hosszabb ideig tartott, addig Sherria ideiglenesen felkötötte a Gray karját nyakába. Amikor Wendy is végzett Natsuval, a sárkányölő sebei még mindig megvoltak.

\- Miért nem gyógyult meg? – kérdezte Ash.

\- De meggyógyult. – törölte meg a homlokát Wendy –Vagyis félig. A sebeket nem tudom beforrasztani, az Sherria szakterülete, de az energiáját visszaadtam.

\- Kösz, Wendy… - mondta feldobódva a tűz sárkányölő – Az a szemét lerombolta maga után az egész kócerájt…

\- Egyébként miért akarta sorban lerombolni a céheket?- kérdezte Erza.

\- Tényleg- csapott a homlokára Gray –ezt nem is tudtuk meg!

\- Sajnálom – hajtotta le a fejét Ash – ez mind miattam van.

Egy pillanatig mindenki megdöbbenve bámult rá.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson még egyszer ilyet mondani! – mondta komolyan Natsu.

\- Mi? –kérdezett vissza Ash.

\- Az egyáltalán nem a te hibád, hogy a fia vagy. –állt fel Natsu – Azt mi meg utáljuk, ha valaki magát hibáztatja.

\- Tanúsíthatom. – emelte fel a kezét Lucy és a Phantom Lordra gondolt.

\- Natsu… olyan jó barát vagy! – mondta elérzékenyülve Ash.

\- Hát… kösz. – vigyorgott Natsu.

Ash körbenézett a társaságon. Mind olyan jók voltak hozzá. Pedig alig ismerte őket. Örült neki, és valahol meghatotta. Ennyi jószívű embert… Néha egy kicsit idióták, de, ha baj van, készek megvédeni egymást bármi áron. Ash se vágyott többre. Ő is olyan akart lenni, mint ők. Harcolni, megvédeni a társait, és egy családhoz tartozni. Hiszen neki van családja, jutott eszébe. A mamája még mindig biztos várja… na meg Misty és Brock is… Oak professzor és Gary, az _ő_ riválisa… Egyszerre mind nagyon hiányoztak neki. Igyekezett titkolni a honvágyát, amit egész útja alatt nem érzett. Talán most jött rá, milyen fontos is, _hazatérni._

\- Srácok…

\- Nakama vagy! – mondta Natsu és közelebb lépett – Mindig is az vagy és az leszel.

Ash rájött, hogy nagyon is látszott az elgondolkodása.

\- Családtag vagy. Az új öcsém. Gyere keblemre! – mondta Erza és magához húzta Asht.

Ash rányomódott Erza kemény páncéljára, de nem bánta.

\- Nee-chan…

Erza elengedte és rámosolygott.

\- Ne legyél szomorú!

\- Nem leszek, nee-chan. Most már nem. – mondta Ash és tényleg így is gondolta. Ilyen emberek közt hogy lehet szomorú?


	12. A győztesek partija

Nem sokkal később visszatértek a Mermaid Heelbe. Este volt már, mire odaértek, de a Fairy Tail, szokás szerint úgy döntött, csap egy nagy bulit a rosszfiúk legyőzésének örömére. A legtöbben ittak, táncoltak, vagy épp verekedtek (Natsu és Gray, valamint beszállt Lyon is). Ash végig nevetett, főleg, amikor Ichiya elővett egy parfümöt és megszagoltatta Gajeel-al. A vas sárkányölő fintorgott egyet, aztán elkezdett táncolni.

\- Mi a jó ég volt ez? – kérdezte dühösen.

\- A tánc parfümje! – balettozott mellé Ichiya.

Gajeel így táncolt húsz percig, aztán kiáltozni kezdett.

\- Levy! Hallod Levy! Levy! Segíts egy kicsit!

\- Kemény betűk! Virágok! –írt a levegőbe a lány.

Gajeel a virágok illatától abbahagyta a táncot és kimerülten lehuppant a lány mellé. Levy másik oldalán Lucy ült, aki most a fülébe suttogott:

\- Levy-chan! A kiszemelted szerintem nem tart közömbösnek!

\- Mi?!

\- Levy-chan! Ez látszik!

\- Nem igaz! Én nem…

\- Nem kell tagadnod! – kacsintott Lucy.

\- Ha már itt tartunk, mi van veled, Lu-chan és Natsuval? – kérdezte durcásan Levy.

\- MI VAN?! – rökönyödött meg Lucy.

Natsu a céh másik felén épp kihasználta Gray hátrányát, hogy fél karral kevesebbet tudott ütni, és éppen egy nagy extra erős paprikát nyomott le a riválisa torkán, amitől az majdnem megfulladt. Aztán rájött, hogy (a most már begipszelt) keze milyen hatásos fegyver Natsu ellen. Lyon és Ash pedig nevetve nézték kettejük harcát, amiben úgysem tudott egyikük sem győzni. Lyon nemsokára beszállt Gray ellen. Ez nem tartott sokáig, mert Erza, odajött és lekevert egy hatalmasat mind a három fiúnak. Ash megjegyezte magának, hogy Erza milyen gyönyörű volt a világoskék strandruhájában, de ezt nem mondta senkinek. A legtöbben a hétköznapi ruhájukban voltak így ő sem változtatta meg öltözékét.

\- Pika pikachu? – kérdezte egy másik asztalnál Pikachu Charlet.

\- Nem, nincs baj. – mondta a fehér exceed- Csak az előbb elszundítottam és furcsa álmom volt. De nem lényeg… hagyd csak, Pikachu.

\- Pikapi pika pikachu pipika.

\- Az egy dolog, hogy Ash el szokta neked mondani a rémálmait, de én nem vagyok Ash.

\- Pika!

\- Nem számít. – fordította el a fejét összefont mancsokkal Charle – Menj és védd csak a barátodat tovább!

\- Pi chu pika…

\- Charle! Kéred a halamat? – kérdezte egy hallal a mancsában Happy, aki büszkén lépkedett feléjük – Mi?! Charle, vele is?

Happy leesett állal bámulta a macskalányt, amíg az magabiztosan sétált el. Elege volt már a fiúkból.

A buli éjfélkor a tetőpontjára hágott, a lányok (+Ichiya) részegre itták magukat, ezért a fiúk próbáltak észrevétlenül elsunnyogni, de ez nem sikerült nekik.

\- Hahaha Gajeel, hova mész? Hahahahaa! – nevetett Levy és rácsimpaszkodott Gajeel lábára.

\- H-Hé Levy!

\- Gray-samaaa! Ezen az estén még nem is táncoltál Juviával!

\- Juvia engedj el! – követelte hisztérikusan Gray.

\- Ha táncolni akarsz, Juvia drágám, itt vagyok! – ajánlkozott Lyon.

\- A táncról jut eszembe – mondta fenyegetően Erza – Ash! Táncoljunk!

\- Mit? – kérdezett vissza a pokémontréner.

\- Azt mondtam, táncoljunk! – tartott egy kis pengét Ash torka elé.

\- Nee-chan! – kezdett reszketni Ash.

Erza addig pörgette szegény gyereket, amíg az a földön feküdt a szédüléstől.

\- Nincs benned harci szellem! – mondta Erza.

\- Erza-saan! Bennem sok harci szellem van! – futott a lány után Ichiya.

\- Ehehe… Sting, hogy te milyen sármos is vagy ebben a ruhában – támaszkodott meg a sárkányölőn Yukino, hogy el ne dőljön – és Rogue is! Ehehe… Hol vannak a macskák?

\- Yukino nem láttad Natsut? – kérdezte dülöngélve Lucy.

\- De igen, elment a szobájába ehe…

Lucy Natsu szobája felé vette az irányt. Úgy tűnt, egyedül neki sikerült megszöknie a lányok elől. Natsu az ágyán ült, kezében tartva a sálját.

\- Natsu! – hívta Lucy- Olyan jó a hangulat… menjünk vissza!

\- Lucy! – nézett rá Natsu – Most menj vissza!

\- Ajj gyere már! – fogta meg a fiú karját és húzni kezdte.

\- Lucy!

\- Akkor én maradok itt. – ült le a földre a lány és beleivott egy üvegbe, amit magával hozott.

Ezzel teljesen ki is ütötte magát, amiért Natsu hálás is volt. Nem tudott sokat kezdeni egy részeg lánnyal. Ezért csak átvitte Lucyt a szobájába és lefektette. Aztán elment a többiekhez. Leesett az álla, amikor meglátta a felfordulást, amit a társai csináltak. Ash és Ichiya a falhoz voltak szegezve a ruhájuknál és Erza azzal szórakozott, hogy a késeit dobálta feléjük. Lyon Juviába kapaszkodott, Juvia meg Graybe, aki szabályosan könyörgött azért, hogy szálljanak le róla. Sherria és Wendy kiütve feküdt a földön. Yukino átkarolta az ikersárkányokat és úgy nevetett, mellette Levy is hol Lilyt, hol Gajeelt ölelgette. Milliana a cicabékjóival dobálta az üres üvegeket és Kagura a kardjával hadonászott a Trimen előtt, akik, úgy tűnt, szintén lerészegedtek. Natsu csak megcsóválta a fejét és visszament a szobájába aludni.


	13. Zeref küldöttei

Reggel elbúcsúztak a Mermaid Heeltől, majd totál másnaposan mindenki hazafelé indult. Ash egy kicsit szomorú volt az elválástól, az utóbbi időben sokat volt együtt Wendyvel és Sherriával. Wendy ugyan nem sokra emlékezett az estéből – reggel rázta fel Erza az álmából.

Már egy jó ideje voltak úton, (gyalog mentek, mert a hajó ugye a Mermaid Heelé volt), csak Natsu és Gray sértéseit lehetett néha hallani, amit alkalom adtán egymás fejéhez vágtak, egyébként mindenki csendben haladt. Aztán Gray megállt és egy kicsit lemaradt a csoporttól, maga elé bámult aztán megtapogatta a nyakát. Mindenki kérdőn nézett vissza rá, aki a kezében tartott nyílhegyre meredt.

\- Francba – mondta és arccal a porba zuhant.

\- Gray! – kiáltotta Erza és kardot rántott.

Az ellenség meg is érkezett. Egy csomó maszkos alak ugrott ki a fák közül. Néhányan újabb altató lövedékeket dobtak el, amik célba is találtak. Ezzel a módszerrel ki is ütötték Gajeelt, Wendyt, Levyt, Juviat és a macskákat. Natsu behúzta a bokrok közé Asht, így őket még csak észre sem vették. Erza derekasan küzdött az ellenfelekkel, amíg őt is el nem találta egy altató.

\- Nee-chan! – akart kiáltani Ash, de Natsu befogta a száját.

Ash furcsán nézett a barátjára. Nem volt rá jellemző, hogy csak úgy elbújjon egy harc elől. Főleg úgy, hogy Erza közben harcolt. De Natsun nem látszódott semmi érzelem. Talán csak a düh és a koncentráció. A sárkányölő valamit nagyon figyelt. A támadók körbenéztek, majd váltottak pár szót. Halkan beszéltek, Ash alig értette őket.

\- Megvan? – kérdezte az egyik.

\- A sötét hajú. Vigyük.

\- Biztos, hogy ő az?

\- A sárkányölő kell.

\- Nem néz ki annak. – rúgott bele Graybe az alak.

Gray felnyögött és összerándult.

\- A leírások alapján ő hasonlít a Nagyúrra.

\- Á igen. Zerefnek elvileg fekete haja volt, ugye?

Natsu e név hallatára megfeszült. Ash nem tudta mit kéne tennie. Úgy tűnt, mintha Natsu ott helyben szét tudná roppantani bármelyik ellenfelet.

-Ha hihetünk a leírásoknak. A rokonának se biztos, hogy más színű volt a haja. De ennek volt riválisa is. Az üzenetek, amiket mostanában kapunk, egy Fay Tail tagról beszélnek, akinek van egy riválisa, és mindenhová egy fekete, egy vörös, és egy szőke hajúval jár. Zerefnek fontos ez a kölyök. Állítólag valami rokoni kapcsolata van vele.

Az alakok nemsokára elmentek és vitték magukkal Grayt is. Ash és Natsu ekkor mászott elő a bokrok alól.

\- Miért keresték Grayt? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Azt hiszik, valami köze van Zerefhez.

\- Ki az a Zeref? – ráncolta a homlokát Ash.

\- Zeref, a hatalmas fekete mágus. 400 évvel ezelőtt élt. Mégis láttuk, hét éve a Tenrou szigeten. Majdnem megölt minket, aztán csak úgy eltűnt.

\- És akkor Graynek nincs köze hozzá?

\- Soha nem beszélt róla. Max annyi, hogy Zeref egyik démona rombolta le a városát.

\- Zerefnek több démona van?

\- Nem tudom, a fenébe is! Alig ismerem!

\- Akkor… mit csináljunk?

\- Hagyunk üzenetet Erzának és Gray után megyünk.

Natsu írt egy rövid üzenetet, amit letett Erza mellé, aztán futva elindult Ashel a támadók után.

\- Natsu, egy valamit még nem értek.

\- Mi az?

\- Gray nem sárkányölő.

\- Összetéveszthették valakivel.

Ash végiggondolta a dolgokat. _Egy Fay Tail tag, akinek van egy riválisa, és mindenhová egy fekete, egy vörös, és egy szőke hajúval jár._ Gajeel és nő volt még fekete hajú. De ő még nem régóta csatlakozott, Gajeel pedig nem szokott Natsuval lógni. Akkor…

\- Téged kerestek! – jött a felismerés.

\- Huh?

\- Azt mondtad összetévesztették Grayt valakivel. Te voltál az. A rokona vagy Zerefnek.

Natsu pár pillanatig szó nélkül meredt Ashre, aztán futott tovább.

\- Baromság. Tudnék róla – vigyorodott el.

Ash fürkészte egy ideig az arcát, de nem tudta leolvasni róla, hogy eltitkolt valamit. Arra jutott, hogy Natsu semmi rokoni kapcsolatról nem tud, ezért hagyta a témát.

Egészen naplementéig követték a támadókat, akik végül egy füves pusztán táboroztak le. Natsuék távolról, a fák közül figyelték őket.


	14. Natsu visszatámad!

Gray lassan felemelte a fejét. A látása homályos volt és szédült is. Egy jó darabig az érzékei sem tértek vissza. Aztán felismerte, hogy egy füves pusztán van, amin egyetlen fa áll. Ehhez volt kikötözve. Úgy, hogy állt. Magában meg is jegyezte, hogy ez egy elég kényelmetlen tartás, főleg a törött karjával. Amiről valahogy lejött a gipsz. A kötelek pedig, nem csak vágták a bőrét, még a mágiát is korlátozták. Aztán megfigyelte az elrablóit is. Sokan voltak, az arcukat maszk fedte, és amúgy is sötét volt, csak a tűz, amit az alakok körülültek, világított valamelyest. Gray magában káromkodott egy sort, hogy miért nem volt elővigyázatosabb, akkor most nem lenne ilyen helyzetben. Vajon Natsuék tudják, hogy merre vitték el? Vagy őket is legyőzték? Kizárt, Erzát és Natsut nem tudják elverni. Azért egy kis nyugtalanság motoszkált benne. Ekkor megkordult a gyomra. Észre sem vette, milyen éhes volt. _„Ennek is pont most kell jönnie"_ szidta a hasát. Még ott volt az ételek szaga is a levegőben. Az elrablói ettek. Nyelt egyet.

\- Felébredt a sárkányölőnk. – hallott egy hangot maga mellett.

A fa mellett két másik fickó ült, őrként. _„Mi a franc? Én nem vagyok sárkányölő… biztos összekevernek valakivel."_

\- Éhes vagy?

Gray makacsul ránézett az emberre, de ugyanakkor összefutott a nyál a szájában az étel említésére.

\- Ha nem, nem… - vonta meg a vállát a fickó.

\- Nem valami beszédes kölyök – jegyezte meg a másik.

\- Nem az számít, hogy beszédes e. – legyintett.

\- De mégis… azok a levelek, amiket kaptunk, egy elég éles nyelvűről beszélnek.

\- Talán csak megijedt… félős cica!

Gray kezdett begurulni. Csikorgatta a fogát, de nem mondott semmit.

\- Érdekel ez a gyerek. – állt fel az egyikük és Gray elé lépett – Mi közöd van Zerefhez?

Gray dacosan felszegte a fejét. Még, hogy neki köze lenne Zerefhez…

\- Kérdeztem valamit! Mi közöd van Zerefhez?

\- Talán kérdezd meg tőle. – javasolta Gray gúnyosan.

\- Fattyú!

Az ember gyomron vágta. Gray köhögött és csak vigyorgott. Tudta, hogy azzal tudja legjobban idegesíteni az embereket, ha mosolyog. Nem, mintha még több ütést akart volna. Csak éreztetni akarta, hogy ő bizony többet tud a fickónál.

\- Még vigyorogsz?! Letörlöm a képedről, az biztos!

A fickó ütni kezdte Gray arcát, egyszer az egyik oldalt, egyszer a másikat.

\- Mike, nem kéne… - mondta a másikuk – ha tényleg Zeref rokona…

Mike még egyszer hasba rúgta a jégmágust, aztán visszaült a társa mellé. Gray köhögött, aztán érezte, ahogy vércsík folyik le az állán. Ő nem Zeref rokona… Ki hallott ekkora marhaságot? Remélte, társai hamar megtalálják. A szíve mélyén viszont sejtette, hogy Natsu már meg is találta. Csak még vár a megfelelő pillanatra.

\- Rendben, Noctowl, térj vissza – mondta Ash visszazárva a baglyát – Gray a fánál van.

\- Akkor indulás! Fel vagyok tüzelve! – csapott az öklébe Natsu.

Natsu és Ash kúszva elindult a fűben. Mikor elértek a tábor szélére, Natsu a Karyuu no Houkoujával felperzselte maguk körül e füvet egy körben. Aztán támadásba lendültek.

\- Karyuu no Saiga! – ordított Natsu.

\- Pikachu, villámcsapás!

Mire befejezték ezt az egy támadást, az ellenség körbe vette őket és az egyik ember Gray mellé állt. Felhúzta a jégmágus fejét a hajánál és egy kis kést szorított a nyakához, aminek nyomán kiserkent Gray vére.

\- GRAY! – kiáltotta Ash, aztán lenézett a lábához. Pikachu szédelegve eldőlt egy altató nyíltól – Pikachu! Haver!

\- Adjátok meg magatokat, vagy meghal. – sziszegte a Gray mellett álló.

Natsu morogva felmérte a helyzetet. Az ellenség lényegesen többen volt. Ha el is érné Grayt, a mágus nem tudna harcolni. A jégmágus arcán, a szája két sarkából vércsík folyt és egyik szeme csukva volt. Viszont úgy tűnt, örül Natsuéknak. Még el is mosolyodott egy kicsit.

\- Tudtam, hogy itt vagy. – mondta halkan.

\- A sárkányölő befogja. – húzta feljebb Gray fejét Mike, amitől Gray felszisszent.

\- De ő nem sárkányölő! – védte Grayt Ash és előrelépett.

Natsu kitette a karját, hogy ne mozduljon. A tekintete sötét volt. Ash már arra gondolt, mi lesz, ha feladja magát.

\- Igaz. – mondta.

\- Azt akarod bemagyarázni, hogy te vagy Zeref rokona? – kérdezte gúnyosan az egyikük.

\- Nem mondtam ilyet – biccentett Natsu – csak azt, hogy Gray nem sárkányölő.

Gray elcsodálkozott, mikor lett a barátja ilyen okos. De nem mondott semmit. Várta az igazi sárkányölő következő lépését.

\- Ez az egyetlen és igazi sárkányölő! – erősítette magát Mike és megrázta Grayt.

\- Nem. – mondta Natsu.

\- Öljétek meg! – adta ki a parancsot a főnöknek tűnő.

\- Melyiket?

\- A gyereket és a rózsaszín hajút!

Ash reszketni kezdett. Natsura nézett, de a sárkányölő csak elszántan nézett előre.

Aztán kilőtt. Olyan gyorsan futott, hogy a pokémontréner alig tudta követni a szemével. Natsu egyenesen a fa mellett rohant el, közben leégetve a köteleket.

Még abban a pillanatban a főnök eldobott egy altató lövedéket, ami Natsu háta közepébe állt bele. A sárkányölő és Gray egyszerre rogyott a földre. Ash érezte, hogy egyiküket hamarosan biztos kivégzik.

\- Így kell bánni Zeref örökösével? – kérdezte.

\- Csak egyikük Zeref örököse.

\- Akár még én is lehetek! – kontrázott Ash.

Nevetés tört ki.

\- Teljesen nem vagyunk hülyék, kölyök!

\- Bizony, ilyen könnyen nem versz át minket!

Ash nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de nem jutott semmi az eszébe. Mike felrángatta a földről Grayt. A jégmágus alig állt a lábán, biztos az altató mellékhatása, na meg a verések miatt. Aztán Ash tarkójára egy erős ütés érkezett. A pokémontréner meglepve borult a földre és elájult.

\- Ash… - motyogta Gray félájultan– Natsu, kérlek kelj fel…

Mike beleütött a hasába, amitől elájult. Néhány fickó a fához kötözte Natsut, Asht és Pikachut, aztán egy megtermett ember a vállára helyezte Gray ernyedt testét is.

\- Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot a főnök és elindultak, tovább a pusztán, a hegyek felé.


	15. Gray után, tovább!

\- Pii kaaa chuuu! – Pikachu villámcsapása felébresztette Asht.

Ugyanahhoz a fához voltak kötve, ahol Gray is volt. Mellette Natsu még eszméletlen volt. Ash már azon is meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán éltek.

\- Egek… - morogta Ash – Natsu! Natsu!

Ash megrugdosta Natsu lábát. Aztán jobb ötlete támadt.

\- Natsu – mondta halkabban – Gray S-osztályú mágus lett, te pedig még nem!

\- Átkozott Gray! – kiáltotta Natsu – Szakadjon meg!

\- Végre Natsu!

\- He? Hol van Gray?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Cyndaquil gyere elő!

Ash elővett egy pokélabdát és egy tűzborz jött belőle elő. Cyndaquil leégette róluk a köteleket, és mire Ash legközelebb Natsu felé nézett, a barátja a pokémon előtt guggolt és nagy szemekkel vizsgálgatta.

\- Hé, te hogyishívják! – mondta a pokémonnak – Fújj rám is tüzet!

\- Cynda? – kérdezett vissza Cyndaquil.

\- Nyugodtan Cyndaquil… - segítette ki a pokémonját Ash.

Natsu buzgón felfalta a lángokat, amiket a tűzborz fújt.

\- Ennek sokkal jobb íze van, mint amit az a kacsa fújt.

Ash zavartan felnevetett. Ezt bóknak vette. Visszahívta a pokémonját, aztán Natsuval újra az üldözők után eredtek. Egy idő után feltűnt, hogy lassabban haladnak, és néha Natsu is dülöngél.

\- Baj van? – kérdezte futás közben.

\- Nincs, miért lenne?

Ash rosszallóan nézett rá.

\- Csak az altató hatása. – vallotta be.

\- Gray elég rosszul nézett ki miatta. Pihenjünk?

\- Gray most fontosabb- mondta és makacsul futott tovább-, de valami nem hagy nyugodni.

\- Micsoda?

\- Zeref. A fickók azt mondták, leveleket kapnak valakitől, aki arra kéri őket, rabolják el Zeref rokonát. Grayt elvitték. Viszont azt mondtad, összetévesztették valakivel. Velem. De nekem semmi közöm Zerefhez!

Ash elgondolkodott, hogy mikor lett a sárkányölő ennyire okos, és Zerefen is. Natsu alig ismeri Zerefet. Nem is hasonlítanak. Mégis lehetséges lenne? Ash nem tudott sokat Zerefről, de azt tudta, hogy ördögien gonosz. Egy sápadt, középkorú férfinak képzelte, vörös szemekkel. A képzeletében tényleg nem hasonlítottak.

Natsu hirtelen megállt és beleszagolt a levegőbe.

\- Mi az? – állt meg lihegve Ash.

\- Vérszag. Elég sok.

\- Grayé? – riadt meg a pokémontréner.

Natsu biccentett. A vér vasas illata beférkőzött az orrába, és egyre jobban elnyomta Gray szagát. A sárkányölő újra nekiiramodott, most sokkal gyorsabban, mint azelőtt. Ash alig bírta követni. De Natsu _aggódott_ a barátjáért. Csak remélte, hogy időben érkeznek, igaz, nem tudta, mihez kell nekik Gray. Pont Gray. Amikor elvileg ő volt a célpont. Idegesítette ez az egész helyzet. Ő nem Zeref örököse. Mekkora baromság!

\- Kelj fel, nyomorult sárkányölő! – húztak be egyet Graynek.

A jégmágus kinyitotta a szemét. Titkon reménykedett, hogy a céhben találja magát, de csalódására még az elrablói között volt. Újra egy oszlophoz kötözve. Csak most egy barlangban voltak.

\- Szabadítsd fel a démonodat! – mondta Mike.

Gray utálattal ránézett. Mégis miről beszél ez a szemét?

\- Válj démonná! – kiáltott rá újra Mike.

\- Attól tartok, ez lehetetlen – mondta kimérten Gray – én nem vagyok olyan, mint Deliora.

\- Igazán?

\- Ch… nem tehetek róla, ha nem érted.

\- Akkor majd segítünk előhívni! – mondta Mike gonoszan vigyorogva – Csak egy kis biztatás kell…

Néhány másik ember, és a főnök közelebb lépett egy asztalkával. Gray orvosi eszközöknek mondta volna, a szerszámokat, amik rajta voltak, ha nem tudta volna, hogy nemsokára rajta fogják használni.

\- Mivel is kezdjük? Körömmel? Vagy foggal? Esetleg… kezdhetnénk a céhjeleddel!

\- Ne merészeld… - sziszegte Gray, de már késő volt.

Mike egy kis szikével belevágott a jégmágus mellkasába. Gray üvöltött. Azt utálta a legjobban, hogy amikor Mike folytatta a „démonja előhívását" nem vágott egy helyen sokat. Mindig más helyen kezdte felszabdalni Gray bőrét. A jégmágusnak mégis a céhjele fájt a legjobban. Ott mintha égették volna. Még Natsu tüzénél is erősebb lánggal.

Ash megbotlott és orra esett.

\- Au…

\- Nincs idő pihenni! – sürgette Natsu.

\- Egész nap csak futunk húsz perces pihenőkkel! Értem én, hogy Gray veszélyben van, de így én is végkimerülésben fogok Wendy segítségére szorulni. – állt fel Ash és tovább kocogott.

\- Ne beszélj hülyeségeket. – mondta Natsu és tovább diktálta a gyors tempót.

Ash belátta, hogy Natsut most nem lehet meggyőzni a barátja kétségkívül a legfontosabb volt most neki.


	16. Megtaláltál!

Natsu egyenesen egy barlangba futott a hegyen, amit nemrég ért el Ash-sel. A pokémontréner előhívta Cyndaquilt és Bayleefet. Útközben egyre több ellenséggel találkoztak, ahogy egyre beljebb jutottak a hegyben. Ashnek nem is volt sok dolga velük. Natsu dühe pillanatokon belül elintézte őket. Végül egy kis keresgélés után, egy kicsit nagyobb terembe értek. A terem közepén volt egy kőoszlop, ehhez volt kötözve Gray. Előtte volt az a fickó, aki kést szorított a torkához, és még páran.

\- Megint elájult… így sokáig fog tartani… - dünnyögte a főnök.

\- TI OTT! – ordította Natsu – EGY UJJAL SE ÉRJETEK HOZZÁ!

\- Főnök, az nem egy mérgezett volt, amit bele dobtál a rózsaszín hajúba? – kérdezte az egyik segéd.

\- De.

\- HAH! Még nem is ismeritek az igazi erőmet! Mit akartok Graytől?

\- Őszintén? Egy város pusztulását. A benne lévő démon azonnal le tudja rombolni a fővárost!

\- Grayben… nincs démon… - mondta Natsu gyűlölettel – KARYUU NO HOUKOU! KARYUU NO KENKAKU! SAIGA! YOKUGEKI!

Ezekkel a támadásokkal rögtön el is intézte Mikeot és a többi fickót is.

\- Azt hittem erősebbek lesznek. – jegyezte meg undorodva és Gray mellé futott.

Levágta Grayről a köteleket, mire a jégmágus előre bukott. Natsu elkapta és óvatosan a földre fektette, majd mellé térdelt. Ash ugyanígy tett. Gray elég sok vért vesztett, és volt pár törött bordája. A karja sem kapott megfelelő kezelést.

\- Gray! – érintette meg a barátja karját Natsu – Gray! GRAY!

\- Ébren… vagyok… Lángagy… - motyogta Gray.

\- Gray! Gyere, kiviszünk!

\- Nem hiszem, hogy… tudnék járni… - Gray fáradtan lehunyta a szemét – De örülök… megtaláltál.

\- Nem volt nehéz. – morogta Natsu.

\- Igaz. Neked főleg.

\- Natsu, menjünk innen! – mondta nyugtalanul Ash.

Gray kieresztett egy sóhajt.

\- Örülök – mondta és újra becsukta a szemét.

\- Hé! Hé, Gray! Eszedbe ne jusson meghalni! – figyelmeztette Natsu.

\- Nem terveztem, Kancsalka!

\- Akkor is ébren kell maradnod, Gray! Addig mesélek vicces történeteket, vagy valami, csak ne aludj!

\- Rendben…

Natsu felvette a karjába Grayt „menyasszonyi stílusban" és Ash-sel kifelé indultak a barlangból. Natsu tényleg vicces sztorikat mesélt, amin Ash hangosan nevetett, Gray viszont csak elmosolyodott. Útközben nem találkoztak senkivel, ami aggasztotta is Grayt. De nemsokára kiderült, miért nem volt senki a barlangban rajtuk kívül. Amint kiléptek a fényre, egy csapat Rúna lovaggal, Erzával, és a többi céhtaggal találták szembe magukat.

\- Gray-samaaaa! – sikította Juvia és a jégmágus felé kezdett rohanni.

Nem kellett Natsut se hajtani, szépen lesétált Erza elé, miközben Juvia végig Grayt „vidította fel". Legalábbis ő így mondta.

\- Hát csak sikerült. –mosolygott Erza – Itt van mindhárom kisöcsém.

\- Erza… szabadíts meg ettől – kérte Gray Natsura mutatva, mire a sárkányölő felhorkant.

\- Hiszen ő hozott idáig! Akkor már elvisz az orvosokig!

Gray beleegyezően bólintott. Natsu és Juvia elmentek a Rúna lovagok orvosi alakulatához.

\- Nee-chan! Miért vannak itt ezek a katonák? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Miután elmentetek, Levy hívta őket és Gajeel követte a szagotokat. Gray illata már nem érződött, viszont a tiéteket még tudta követni.

\- Értem. Örülök nektek, Nee-chan!

\- Hála az égnek nem történt komoly baj.

\- De Gray…

\- Meggyógyul – mosolygott Erza – Gray nem olyan, aki ennyitől feladná.

Juvia Gray fölé hajolt, akinek a sebeit és a karját bekötözték, és most mélyen aludt.

\- Szegény Gray-sama… - motyogta – remélem, hamar felépül. Holnap lesz az 513 napos évfordulónk! Addigra rendbe kell jönnöd, Gray-sama. Áhh Juvia szerint nagyon helyes Gray-sama, amikor alszik!

\- Abban egyetértek, hogy hamar gyógyuljon meg, verekedni akarok vele. – biccentett Natsu, aki még nem mozdult el barátja mellől – Viszont abban már nem, hogy Gray „helyes". Nézz csak rá! Mit szeretsz rajta?

\- Natsu-sama ezt sohasem értheti! – háborodott fel Juvia.

\- Gray! Hogy van? – lépett melléjük Lucy.

\- Szerelmi rivális… - sziszegte Juvia.

\- Úgy látom, még nem fog felébredni. – konstatálta Lucy – Erza szerint hamar haza kéne indulnunk.

A hegy egyik magas kiszögelléséről egy fiú nézett le a társaságra.

\- Ze-ref, Ze-ref! – énekelte mögötte játékosan Mavis – Megint csak a testvéredre gondolsz, egyedül. Utálom, ha az emberek magányosak!

\- Tudom. Megtanultam kezelni a magányt.

\- Ezt csak mondod! Tudom, hogy a szívedben csak neki van hely.

\- Ez nem igaz! A szívemben tartom a te emléked is!

\- Pedig nem haltam meg, te is tudod.

\- Igen… igaz, hogy ott van Larcade is, de… azt hiszem nem ez az, amire vágytam.

\- Larcade egy erős emberré nőtt. Ő nagyon szeret téged.

\- Szeretet… igen, biztos tőled tanulta.

\- Ne mondj ilyeneket! Mikor látogatod meg? Mindig csak téged vár.

\- Nem tudom…

\- Egyébként – nézett le a céhére Mavis – nem te írtad azokat a leveleket, amik miatt elrabolták Grayt, ugye?

\- Nem érintkezem az emberekkel, semmilyen formában. – jelentette ki Zeref- Amúgy sem tudnék mit kezdeni a céhed szépfiújával.

\- De a levelek Natsuról szóltak.

Zeref dermedten pillantott le a tömegre. Natsuról? Az hogy lehet?

\- Ki tud még róla?

\- Én és Alvarezben néhányan.

Zeref szeme összeszűkült és vörössé vált.

\- Megtalálom, azt, aki tudja.

\- Zeref, kérlek! Elfelejtetted az élet értékét?

\- Dühös vagyok! – mondta és körülötte kezdett kihalni a fű.

\- Zeref… - Mavis átölelte, pedig szellemként ez nem tartotta vissza Zerefet.

Úgy tűnt, Zeref mégiscsak megnyugszik és a szeme visszatért szomorú feketébe.

\- Olyan sok mindent tudnék neki mondani – vette fel újra a szomorú hangnemét.

\- Egyszer újra együtt lesztek.

\- Utálni fog.

\- Dehogy fog! Vagyis… talán egy kicsit… - bizonytalanodott el Mavis – ez majd kiderül. De fel fog ismerni. Egyszer.

\- Igen. Egyszer… talán… - nézett le a lovagokra és a céhtagokra Zeref.


	17. Porlyhusica

A mágusok nemsokára elváltak a Rúna lovagoktól és hazafelé indultak. Gray még aludt, őt egy kis szekéren vitték, amit Natsu és Gajeel felváltva húzott.

\- Nee-chan! – lépett Erza mellé Ash – Mikor érünk vissza a céhbe?

\- Még két nap.

\- Hé, nyugtalan vagy?

\- Csak gondolkodtam. Amúgy nem hiányzik az anyád?

\- Nem is az, hogy hiányzik – mondta lassan Ash – hanem nem tudom, hogy apám mit tesz vele. Jó lenne tudni, mi van a mamával.

Erza bólintott és újra a gondolataiba merült.

A következő két napban nem történt semmi érdekes. Gray még nem ébredt fel, a többiek pedig csak gyalogoltak, amíg el nem érték Magnoliát. A céhben Erza a Mesterrel beszélgetett, Grayt a gyengélkedőre vitték, ahol Mirajane és Wendy vette kezelésbe.

Makarov magához intette Asht.

\- Ash, talán van rá mód, hogy hazajuss.

\- Igazán? – csillant fel a fiú szeme.

\- Talán. Van egy barátom, aki igazából gyógyító, de egy párhuzamos dimenzióból, Edolasból érkezett. El kéne menned hozzá. Porlyhusicának hívják.

Ash bólintott. Tudott Edolasról.

\- Merre lakik? – kérdezte.

\- Én majd odavezetlek. – ajánlotta fel Erza.

\- Én is megyek! – futott feléjük Wendy a gyengélkedő felől – Kérni szeretnék néhány gyógyszert Grandine-tól!

\- Grandine? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ash.

\- A sárkányom edolasi megfelelője Porlyhusica-san. – magyarázta Wendy.

Ash fellelkesült. Tényleg, Wendy az Égi Sárkányölő! Ezek szerint találkozni fog egy sárkánnyal? Vajon milyen lehet?

Porlyhusica az erdő mélyén lakott, messze az emberektől, ami Asht csak még izgatottabbá tette. Ám csalódottság ült ki az arcára, amikor hosszú dörömbölés után egy öreg hölgy nyitott ajtót.

\- Ő nem is sárkány… - motyogta csalódottan a fiú.

\- Micsoda?! Hát persze, hogy nem vagyok sárkány! – rivallt rá a fiúra Porlyhusica – Mit akartok?

\- Öö Porlyhusica-san én gyógyszerért jöttem – mondta Wendy.

\- Már megint ki sérült meg?

\- Gray-san.

\- Nem tudtok vigyázni magatokra? – dörmögte a gyógyító és egy nagy csokor gyógynövényt adott át Wendynek.

\- Köszönöm Grandine!

\- Ne hívj így!

Wendy csak mosolygott. Ash megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Khm elnézést…

\- Te meg mit akarsz? Még sosem láttalak.

\- Ez a fiú is egy másik dimenzióból jött – segítette ki Erza és bizonyításképp Pikachura mutatott – arra gondoltunk, talán segíthetne neki visszajutni.

\- És hol értek én a dimenziókapukhoz, hm?

\- Csak…

\- Ehh gyertek be – tárta ki az ajtaját a gyógyító.

Ash a házban egy csomó gyógynövényt látott. Mégsem volt neki furcsa a környezet. Porlyhusica leült egy tükör elé és különböző növényeket tört össze a mozsárban, aztán bekente vele a tükör széleit.

\- Fiatalúr, gondolj az otthonodra. Nagyon koncentrálj. Remélem sikerülni fog…

Ash behunyta a szemét és maga elé képzelte a mamáját, a házukat, a nappalit…

\- Mr Mime!

Az ismerős hangra Ash kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Mr Mime! – ismerte fel a tükörben a pokémont.

\- Úgy tűnik, sikerült… - motyogta Porlyhusica.

\- Mimey, mi van a tévével? – hallottak egy női hangot, majd meglátták az arcot is. A nő arcán meglepetés tükröződött, aztán a szája elé kapta a kezét – ASH!

\- Mama? – nézett a tükörbe Ash.

\- Ash, kicsi fiam! Jól vagy? Vagy csak Giovanni játszik le egy felvételt?

\- Jól vagyok, mama! Egy másik dimenzióba kerültem, semmi több. Igaz, apa is valahogy átjött és galibát csinált… de te jól vagy?

\- Ó istenkém. Giovanni naponta eljön hozzám, de naponta kidobom. Pontosan hol is vagy?

\- Fioréban. A Fairy Tail máguscéh tagja lettem! – húzta fel büszkén a pólója ujját, hogy látszódjon a céhjel – Az egyik tag talált rám és azóta rengeteg barátom lett!

\- Ők is, akik itt vannak? – hajolt közelebb Delia.

\- Wendy vagyok – mutatkozott be a sárkányölő.

Porlyhusica csak biccentett.

\- Ő pedig itt a nővérem, Erza! – mutatta be büszkén Ash a vörös hajút.

\- Nővéred – nevetett Delia, talán hosszú idő óta először – értem. Ash mamája vagyok – integetett.

\- Még egy csomóan vannak. Ott van például Natsu, aki megtalált, nagyon vicces, nagyon bátor és erős is! – Porlyhusica itt otthagyta a tükröt – Vagy Gray, Natsu riválisa, vagy Mavis Vermillion az első mester, aki egy szellem, Levy és Gajeel, akik amúgy szerintem szerelmesek egymásba…

Ashból csak ömlött a szó. Mindent elmesélt Deliának, Erza és Wendy pedig gyakran bekapcsolódtak a beszélgetésbe. Ash mamája gyakran nevetett, vagy csak figyelemmel hallgatta a fia meséjét.

\- És akkor Natsu felvette Grayt és kijöttünk a barlangból, ahol nee-chan és a Rúna lovagok vártak, akik elkapták a rosszfiúkat. – fejezte be Ash.

\- Hű, jó sok dolog történt veled. Szóval a céhedben nagyon erős emberek vannak. Hé, Ash! – hajolt közelebb Delia és suttogóra fogta a hangját – Igazán irigyellek, amiért ilyen szép nővéred van. És Wendy is igazán aranyos lány!

Wendy, aki hallotta a megjegyzést, elpirult.

\- Mamaa, ezzel mit akartál mondani? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve Ash.

\- Hogy jól választottál. – kacsintott Delia.

\- De mamaaaa!

Wendy csak még pirosabb lett. Delia nevetett. Ekkor jött vissza Porlyhusica.

\- Nemsokára vége a füvek hatásának. – mondta.

\- Akkor azt hiszem ideje búcsúzkodni. – mondta Delia.

\- Viszlát Delia-san! – integetett Wendy.

\- Üdvözlöm azt a kis pokémont, aki idehívta! – mondta Erza – Igazán… aranyos volt.

\- Átadom – nevetett Delia – Ash, szeretlek, vigyázz magadra! Wendy, Erza!

\- Igen?

\- Ti is nagyon vigyázzatok rá. – kérte a két lányt.

\- Így lesz – ígérte Erza.

A tükör képe elkezdett homályosulni.

\- Szia, mama! Vigyázz apával és minden jót!

Ezzel a tükör visszanyerte eredeti állapotát és újra Asht és a lányokat mutatta. Ash felállt és Porlyhusicára nézett.

\- Köszönöm. Nem is tudja milyen sokat jelentett.

\- Tudom – morogta a hölgy – de most már kifelé a házamból!

A gyógyító kitolta őket a házából és rájuk csapta az ajtót.

\- Tévedtem. – mondta Ash – Ő tényleg sárkány.

Erza és Wendy nevetett. Porlyhusica az ablakból figyelte a távolodókat. A szíve mélyén együtt érzett Ash-sel, igaz ő magától maradt a Földvilágon. Mégis, valahogy megértette a fiút, és talán meg is kedvelte. Aztán gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Az emberek idegesítőek.


	18. A jegyzet

\- Így ni! Gray-san, most már felkelhetsz! – mondta Wendy a jégmágusnak.

\- Köszi, Wendy – ült föl Gray – már sokkal jobb.

\- A karod még mindig nem jött rendbe teljesen, vigyázz rá! – utasította Wendy.

A kislány a fiúval az oldalán kiment a bárba.

\- Gray, jó, hogy jössz! Indulunk egy küldetésre! – intett neki Lucy.

\- Megyek már! – sietett feléjük a jégmágus, de Wendy megragadta az ép karját.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy munkát kéne vállalnod! Még varázsolni se tudsz!

\- Ne aggódj értem! – nevetett Gray- Tudok vigyázni magamra!

\- Gray? – nézett vissza az ajtóból Lucy.

\- Megyek. – mosolygott Gray.

A csapat felszállt a vonatra, ahonnét egy városba mentek. Abba a városba, ahol a Sabertooth is volt. A Saber két sárkányölője valahogy tudomást szerzett az érkezésükről és az állomáson várta a Fairy Tail legerősebb csapatát.

\- Natsu-kun, még mindig nem bírod az utazást? – kérdezte Lector a szédelgő Natsutól.

\- Hiába, Wendy a legszerencsésebb közülünk – mosolygott Rogue.

\- Vonatok –nyögte be Natsu – többet nem szállok fel ilyenre.

\- Minden alkalommal ezt mondod. – csóválta a fejét Happy.

Sting, Rogue és a macskák elkísérték Natsuékat a feladó házához, aki egy puccos házban lakott, majd elköszöntek. Natsu rögtön csak az ételekre tudott gondolni, amit majd kaphatnak ebben az óriási házban. Gray ezért jól fejbe is verte. Az volt a küldetésük, hogy takarítsák ki az egész házat, aztán győzzenek le néhány szörnyet, amik éjszakánként a ház körül randalíroznak. Utána pedig még rendezzenek el néhány könyvet és iratot a raktárban. Laza küldetés volt. Ash előhívta Totodilet, Bayleefet, Bulbasaurt és Noctowlt, hogy segítsenek. Egyébként mindegyikük hagyományos portörlőkkel és felmosókkal dolgozott. Estére pont befejezték a takarítást, ezért mindegyikük, kivéve Grayt kimentek a szörnyekhez. A jégmágus a raktárba indult. Ash Natsu és Erza után ment.

\- Ash, biztos vagy benne, hogy harcolni akarsz? – kérdezte Erza.

\- Biztos! Segíteni szeretnék, nee-chan!

\- Hiszen így is sokat segítesz! – mosolyodott el Erza – Nem muszáj velünk jönnöd…

\- Látni akarlak titeket harc közben, nee-chan!

\- Hát rendben. – egyezett bele a nővére.

Kint már besötétedett, és néhány óriási szörny is feltűnt. Titániak voltak, kicsit olyanok, mint egy ent. Csak a ház körül törtek és zúztak.

\- Na, jó, gyorsan fejezzük ezt be! – csapott a tenyerébe Natsu – Karyuu no Kagitsume!

\- Tenryuu no Houkou! – kiáltotta Wendy.

\- Arany bika kapuja megnyitálak! Taurus!

\- Tenrin no Yorin! – mondta Erza és lecserélte a páncélját a Mennyei Kerékre.

Asht lenyűgözte a nővére. Úgy a nővérének az egész lénye. Még ez, a fémes angyalszárnyas páncél is neki állt a legjobban. Bár még soha nem látott ilyet, és még máson sem látott, de biztos volt benne. Bambulásából pár pillanat múlva ébredt fel és Pikachut és Cyndaquilt küldte a harctérre. Fél óra múlva le is verték a szörnyeket és visszamentek a házba. Gray még nem végzett a pakolással. A ház ura azt mondta, ha még nem végeztek, nyugodtan aludhatnak nála, aminek a lányok (+Natsu) nagyon örültek. Előbbiek azért, mert nagyon tetszett nekik a ház, Natsu pedig a finom reggeli reményében. Ők el is mentek felfedezni a szobáikat, míg Ash Grayhez ment. A jégmágus a raktárban épp egy jegyzetet olvasgatott. És amikor Ash megjött, bal kézzel gyorsan összehajtotta.

\- Csak szólni akartam, hogy itt alszunk. – mondta Ash és közben Gray arcát fürkészte.

\- Oké. – mondta Gray, végig Ash szemébe nézve.

Ash még állt pár pillanatig. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Gray arra vár, hogy elmenjen.

\- Mi az a kezedben? – bökte ki végül a pokémontréner.

\- Ez? – mutatta fel a jegyzetet – Pokémonokról szól.

\- Mi? – kérdezett vissza Ash és izgalmában közelebb lépett.

\- Pokémonokról szól – ismételte Gray.

\- Miért nem mondtad?

\- Még nem olvastam végig. Nem akartam, hogy belelkesülj, aztán csalódj.

\- Mutasd! – vette ki Gray kezéből.

Ash elkezdte olvasni. A szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy haladt. Tényleg pokémonokról szólt, egy csomó fajta leírásáról… és a világok közti utazásról. Ash végigfutotta, mi kell hozzá. A jegyzet szerint rengeteg mágikus erő, ha a mágusok világából akar átjutni, valamint egy forma, amit a földre kell rajzolni. Egy boszorkánykör köré.

\- Gray… visszajuthatnék?

\- Mondom, hogy nem olvastam végig.

Ash átnyújtotta a papírt, és nyugtalanul várta, hogy Gray is végigolvassa.

\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy hol találhatnánk ilyen boszorkánykört.

\- De elméletben lehetséges?

\- Nem vagyok nagy tudós, de szerintem igen.

\- Haza… hazajuthatok?

Gray bólintott. Ash szája megrándult, aztán folyamatosan vigyorra húzódott.

\- Hallottad, Pikachu? Hazamehetünk! Haza!

\- Pika, Pikapi chu! – mondta boldogan a sárga egér.

Ash felkapta a földről Pikachut és örömében megölelte. Aztán Grayhez is odaszaladt, és ő is kapott a szeretetéből. Amikor Ash viszonylag lenyugodott, Gray felállt és nyújtózott egyet.

\- Azt hiszem, mára ezt befejezhetjük. – mondta – Keressük meg a többieket.

Ash buzgón bólogatott és felsietett az emeletre a társaihoz, Grayjel a nyomában.

\- Hé, mindenki! – kiáltotta – Megtaláltuk, hogy hogyan tudok hazajutni?

\- Tényleg? Ez nagyszerű! – mondta vidáman Lucy.

\- Hm. – mosolygott Erza.

Natsu nem mondott semmit. Az ágyán ült és figyelte a többieket.

\- Mi az, Natsu? – kérdezte Lucy.

\- Csak… olyan hamar elmegy… - mondta Natsu elgondolkodva.

\- Vagyis azt akarod, hogy még maradjak? – kérdezte Ash.

\- Ne érts félre, nem akarlak mindenáron itt tartani.

\- Natsu, még te mondtad, hogy nakama vagyok, és leszek. – mosolygott Ash.

Natsu arca felvidult.

\- Az örök nakamák a legjobbak. – mondta Natsu és nyújtotta a tenyerét. Ash belecsapott.

Gray felvázolta, hogy mi kell Ash hazajutásához. Senki nem tudta pontosan, hogy hol találhatnak boszorkánykört. Ash már majdnem elcsüggedt, amikor Lucy megidézte Cruxot.

Crux elmondta, hogy ő sem tudja pontosan, hogy hol található ilyen, de azt tudja, hogy Mavis mester sokat tud a boszorkánykörökről, mivel ezek nagyon „tündéresek".

Megegyeztek, hogy befejezik ezt a munkát, aztán megkeresik az Elsőt.


	19. A búcsú

Másnap, egy finom reggeli után gyorsan elpakolták a maradék iratokat és könyveket, majd felvették a jutalmat. Ezután az Első keresésére indultak. Nem tudták pontosan merre keressék, Mavis szabadon csatangolt mindenfelé. Ráadásul, mivel csak ők látták, nem is tudtak utána kérdezősködni. Így hát szétszóródtak és minden irányba elgyalogoltak. Erza Grayjel, Wendy Lucyvel és Natsu Ash-sel.

Mavist nehéz volt megtalálni, mivel a szellemeknek nincs szaguk. Egyetlen támpontjuk volt: Mavis legtöbbször az erdőt járta. Amikor Natsu, Ash és Happy belépett az erdőbe, Pikachu azonnal elszaladt egy irányba. Mint kiderült, a lányhoz vezette őket. Ash meg is lepődött Pikachu megérzésén. A lány egy tó mellett, egy fa ágán üldögélt. Natsu körülnézett. Mintha érezte volna még valakinek a szagát, de mivel nem látott senkit, hagyta a dolgot.

Eközben Zeref szinte hozzátapadt egy fa réséhez. Mavis tanácsára elbújt egy fa odvába. Amikor meglátta Natsut és a gyereket, úgy érezte, mintha _újra élne_. A szíve majdnem kiugrott a helyéről. Az ő kisöccse, a drága kicsi testvére ott volt tőle pár méterre. Oda akart hozzá rohanni, és megölelni. De eszébe jutott, hogy ezzel valószínűleg megölné őt is, és a mellette álló fiút is. Csak várt és figyelt a fa odvában.

\- Helló! – intett vidáman Mavis.

\- Mester, emlékszel még Ashre? – kérdezte Happy.

\- Persze – nevetett a lány.

\- Hát, most haza tudna jutni, de nem tdjuk, hol találhatnánk boszorkánykört.

\- Gombákat?

\- Fogalmam sincs, mi az – vonta meg a vállát Natsu.

\- Van egy Magnolia közelében.

\- Tényleg? Segítesz hazajutnom?

\- A céhemnek mindig a legjobbat akarom! – nevetett Mavis.

\- Első, megmutatnád, merre van?

\- Induljunk! – ugrott le a földre a lány.

A háta mögött intett a fának, amiről leugrott. Csak Zeref tudta, hogy ez nem a fának, hanem neki szól. Amint Mavisék elmentek, előbújt a fából és felnézett az égre.

\- Ez egy magányos ég… - sóhajtotta szomorúan.

A sötét mágus elfordult és elindult találomra egy irányban. Ideje volt, temérdek. Most csak azt várta, hogy találkozzon az öccsével. E.N.D-vel, és végre vége legyen a történetének. Natsu még nem volt elég erős.

Natsu, Ash és Mavis rögtön Magnoliába ment, a céhbe. Vonattal. Natsu ezért duzzogott is egy sort, de a járműiszonyának köszönhetően nem panaszkodott sokat. A céhben szóltak Canának, hogy szóljon a többieknek, térjenek haza. Cana a kártyáival hazahívta a társait. Ash megmutatta Mavisnek a jegyzetet, hogy szerinte sikerülhet e hazajutnia. Az Első azt válaszolta, szerinte lehetséges, sőt sikerülnie kell. Ashnek és a céhnek eljött a búcsú ideje.

Mavissel az élen az egész céh kiment az erdőbe a boszorkánykörhöz. Levy felrajzolta köré a pentagramma- szerűséget, és várták Ash reakcióját. Tudták, ha ez sikerül, valószínűleg soha többé nem látják a fiút.

\- Akkor ideje elköszönni. – jegyezte meg Makarov.

\- Első és Hatodik! Köszönök mindent! Nagyon szeretem ezt a céhet!

\- Térj vissza, akkor, amikor kedved tartja! – mosolygott Mavis.

\- Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia és a többek, nagyon viccesek, és kedvesek vagytok!

\- Vigyázz az egeredre! – vigyorgott Gajeel.

\- Gray – fordult Ash a (látszólag unottan) álldogáló jégmágushoz – remélem, hamar rendbe jön a karod.

\- Meg se érzem. – vont vállat Gray és megveregette a fiú vállát –Te is vigyázz magadra ott.

\- Nee-chan…

\- Nem kell semmit mondanod. – húzta magához Erza.

\- Te vagy a legcsodálatosabb nővérem!

\- Miért van több is? – nevetett a lány.

\- Nincs…

\- Csak maradj mindig ilyen erős! – nyomott egy puszit a homlokára.

Most Wendy lépett Ash-hez, mellette Charle-al.

\- Gyerünk, Wendy! – biztatta Charle.

\- Tudod… - kezdte a lány – te vagy az egyik legjobb barátom, de talán több is vagy, mint barát. – hadarta.

Ash dermedve állt. Ez most szerelmi vallomás volt?

\- Jó volt, Charle? – súgta Wendy.

\- Megijesztetted, de azt hiszem.

\- Umm… - kezdte ügyetlenül Ash – te is aranyos lány vagy… és…

Ash közelebb lépett Wendyhez, és megölelte.

\- Egy nap biztos visszatérek – súgta a fülébe, aztán egy puszit is adott neki.

Amikor elhajolt, Wendy nem reagált semmit. Csak a szeme ragyogott meglepetten. Aztán mosolyogva bólintott és meghajolt.

\- Igen, Ash-san!

\- Ég veled, Wendy, Charle!

Erza, aki véletlenül hallotta a beszélgetést, magában fortyogott. Még Wendy is hamarabb összejön valakivel, mint ő Jellallal!

\- És végül Natsu… örök hála, amiért megtaláltál az utcán!

\- Szívesen. – vonta meg vigyorogva a vállát a sárkányölő – Most már ismered a Fairy Tail szellemiségét. Tartsd tiszteletben! Hé Lucy! Mi is volt a búcsúztató szöveg?

\- Az első: amíg csak élsz, sose adhatsz ki semmilyen bizalmas információt a Fairy Tailről!

\- Ja, igen! Második: nem keresheted fel a céhen keresztül megismert ügyfeleket és hasznot sem húzhatsz belőlük! Mondjuk, azt nem tudom, hogy tudnád megcsinálni… - mondta Natsu – És a harmadik! Még ha útjaink el is válnak, mindig olyan elszántan kell a jövő felé haladnod, ahogy erőd legjavából kitelik. Sose kezeld az életed jelentéktelen dologként! És, amíg csak élsz, sose feledd el a barátaidat, akik szeretnek téged! Megértetted ezt?

\- Srácok… - érzékenyült el Ash – Igen…

\- Amíg észben tartod a céhedet, semmi sem lesz számodra lehetetlen. – mondta Mavis.

\- Igen… igaz! Így fogok tenni! Ha hazaérek, megnyerem a Johto ligát, és én leszek a legnagyobb pokémonmester!

\- Akkor akár kezdhetjük is. – mondta Mavis.

Ash Pikachuval a boszorkánykör közepére állta, a többiek pedig a felrajzolt vonalakra. Megfogták egymás kezét és lehunyták a szemüket. Hirtelen nagy mágikus erőt szabadítottak fel, aminek következtében az egész hely fényleni kezdett és lassan elnyelt Ash körül mindent. Még látta Natsu arcát, ahogy kinyitja fél szemét és rávigyorog.

\- Remélem, még találkozunk, Ash!

\- Ég veletek! – kiáltotta az ifjú pokémontréner, ahogy eltűnt a fehér fényben.


	20. Prológus

Amikor Ash kinyitotta a szemét, a hátán feküdt egy erdőben. Pikachu a mellkasán állva beszélt hozzá.

\- Pikapi! Pi pika pikachu pika pika!

Ash felült és körbenézett az erdőben. Nem Magnolia volt. Az egyik fán egy caterpie mászott.

\- Pikachu! – kapta fel a pokémont – Sikerült! Hazajutottunk! Újra itt vagyunk!

\- Pika! – kiáltotta kedvesen Pikachu – Pikachupi?

\- Tényleg! Misty és Brock… meg kéne keresni őket!

Ash találomra megindult egy irányba, és addig kóválygott az erdőben, amíg meg nem látott a távolban egy pokémonközpontot. Futva tette meg Pikachuval a távot.

\- Joy nővér! – kiáltotta szinte beesve az ajtón – Nem látott két…

Tátva maradt a szája a csodálkozástól. A központ egyik asztalánál Joy nővér ült. Vele szemben pedig egy vörös hajú lány és egy barna hajú fiú.

\- Ash! – kiáltotta Misty.

\- Misty, Brock! – rohant két barátjához és átölelte őket – Úgy hiányoztatok!

\- Csakhogy előkerültél, fiatalúr! – üdvözölte Brock – Egy csomó ideig kerestünk, de semerre nem voltál!

\- Rosszul bánt veled a Rakéta csapat?

\- Nem! Vagyis igazából megpróbáltak megölni, de rosszul sült el…

\- Mit tettek? – kiáltott fel Misty – De jól vagy?

\- Persze, mindent el fogok mesélni, csak előbb felhívom a mamát.

Ash a telefonhoz lépett és tárcsázott. A mamája meglepett, majd boldog arca nézett a kamerába.

* * *

Wendy Charle-al feküdt egy patak mellett a fűben. Mavis mester szerint Ashnek sikerült hazajutnia. Wendy… csalódott volt. Mintha elvesztette volna. Pedig tudta, hogy Ash él és virul. Csak épp nem a céhben.

\- Charle, szerinted a pokémonok világában sok csinos lány van?

\- Biztos vannak.

\- Szerinted lehet esélyem Ashnél?

\- Én úgy láttam, van. – mosolygott a macska.

\- És szerinted az apja békén fogja hagyni? Natsu-san azt mondta, az apja megpróbálta megölni…

\- Fogalmam sincs, Wendy. Hagyd abba ezt az aggódást! Biztos minden rendben van vele.

\- Remélem.

\- Hé, Wendy! – integetett Natsu – Gray ráült a forró kavicsra, amit készítettem neki! Gyere, nézd meg!

\- Barom! – ugrott Natsura a jégmágus.

Wendy felnevetett és feléjük szaladt. Talán elmegy a barátaival egy munkára. Mindig vicces dolgok szoktak kisülni, ha a legerősebb csapat együtt van. Amíg Ash vissza nem jön, addig is ő szórakozik egy kicsit a barátaival a világ legjobb céhében.

 **E.N.D. - mindenki tudja, mit jelent :D Köszönöm, hogy végigolvastad! Remélem tetszett! Találkozunk a következő ficemben! :)**


End file.
